Code Hellsing
by LunaAurora
Summary: I was ten years old when I had my world taken from me and replaced with this hell. All because of a selfish dictator that didn't so much as bat an eye as his favorite wife was killed. If that monster thinks that I will simply let myself die then he truly is an idiot. I simply have to introduce him to the No-Life King and show him the consequences for playing with a Hellsing.
1. Prologue

I'm trying to go for Hellsing characters and knowledge in the world of Code Geass. This is just a crossover that I felt would always go well together. I mean come on, how you would react if you had two of the most dangerous demons in history wanting your blood splattered across the room. I understand that certain scenes don't have perfect dialog, but I prefer to expand on the original idea.

I will do what I can to make the updates as quickly as possible, but only if there is a certain level of quality. This is my first story so try to understand I am no professional.

Reviews are welcome. I will be happy to use any ideas or OCs you have for the plotline.

I do not own Code Geass or Hellsing.

Code Hellsing

(_ January 24th 2010 A.T.B.)_

The sound of panting followed by the echo of rushed footsteps can be heard as a young child runs through the deepest part of the mansion. Long corridors span in every direction, the sense of death could drive the bravest heart to madness but none feel it more than the child running desperately through this disturbing scene. All that drives her is the fear of those that hunt her and the minuscule glimpse of hope that something down here could be her savior.

It wasn't always like this; if you asked the youth a week ago she would have dismissed it as foolish fantasy. But a week is all it took to crush the world she knew into dust and blood.

(_ January 17th 2010 A.T.B.)_

_The room was painted in a tan paint and filled sparsely with high quality furniture; this room belonged to the head of the Lamperouge family. Lying on a king sized four poster bed with white silk sheets and red comforter the current head of the family, Arthur Lamperouge. Normally the room was filled with laughter and contentment as Arthur would fill his grandchildren's minds with tales of his past, but now the happiness had been replaced with the smell of antibiotics and foreboding death. A young girl about ten years old is seated next to the bed in the center of the room on which lays an old man with completely gray hair and piercing blue eyes. A heart monitor's constant beeping filled the air with tension like a countdown._

"_If I must be honest, I never imagined that this was how my life would end. I would have thought to have been killed years ago." A raspy voice spoke. _

"_Grandfather please, save your strength, and don't even think that. I love spending time with you." The female youth's voice rang through the room._

"_Ha, ha. If only your mother could have had the spark you do, then perhaps she could have saved. Oh well." The aged man's voice lowered to an almost whisper at the end._

"_What are you talking about grandfather? Mother is fine; wait is something going to happen. What do you know?" The child's voice did not rise but the panic was clear._

"_It does not matter, but you must listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you, and you can never speak of this to anyone no matter what the consequences. Our family name was not always know as Lamperouge, but was known as name that brought a sense of terror and safety to all that heard it. A name that once rang out throughout the mortal and supernatural world with unmatched power and respect, Hellsing. " The man barely finished the sentence before falling into a fit of coughs. His time was coming, he knew it but he refused to leave until the secret was known to the only fitting heir to the family name._

_The girl was shocked by the information so much she hardly noticed that her grandfather's state. Hellsing, a name that was known to the world as a simple myth about a vampire hunting family. Was it possible that was just a cover up? It has happened before. _

"_But that is not all I have to tell you; my greatest secret, the greatest secret of our family. How I wished it could remain that way" The man almost sounded hopeful at the end. "If the time should ever come, all other hope is lost. If you find yourself surrounded, with your enemies closing in, go to the last cell in the deepest dungeon of the estate there lies one of the Hellsing's darkest legacys. It will be the instrument of your salvation." The man's mouth closed slowly as the heart monitor finally went silent._

_The man secretly known as Arthur Hellsing has left this world, leaving a dangerous secret in the hands of a young girl._

_The girl finally broke down into a fit of tears as she realized the state of her beloved grandfather. "Don't worry grandfather. You'll see I will never allow myself to be placed in such a hopeless situation."_

_If only the girl knew how quickly she would have to break that promise._

(Present Day)

Now all that remains is the desperate hope that her grandfather's secret actually could help her.

On the other side of the corridor a man a two employees walked down the aisle in a casual manner. They were all dressed in gray business suites, carrying a loaded pistol ready to complete their assigned task.

"Come out little one. There is no need to keep up this pointless chase. I merely wish to reunite you with your family." Sarcasm and dark humor dripped from the leader's voice as it bounced throughout the hallways.

This merely acted as motivation to the girl. These people were sent to kill her, but she would not abandon what little family she has left.

Finally she came to the last part of the dungeon and took notice of the strange symbol that was painted over the armored door in what appeared to be blood. The footsteps of her killers were closer than before, probably trying to build tension for a more dramatic effect. Leaning all her weight into the steel door it began to slowly open. The smell of decay and death began to leak out of the room along with a suffocating fog.

"Finally, there must have been something important locked away for it to have been hidden in such a deep part of the estate," the girl's pathetic amount of hope began to grow at the thought.

The light from the hallway slowly filtered into the room until it reveals the great secret of the Hellsing family.

A corpse. A corpse bound in black leather restraints and silver nails hammered into the floor and wall.

"Is this some kind of joke? This corpse is supposed to save me?"The girl slowly stepped into the room as if to find something else, but found nothing.

"Ah there you are, little one."

The girl quickly turned around to see a man with short brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a twisted grin. His entire expression indicated that he enjoyed his job.

"No where left to run now, little girl. Oh, and what have you found? A corpse. Ha, ha-ha. Well don't worry, soon the two of you will have something in common," as the gun was placed in between her eyes.

"I have to know who sent you here. Who sent you to kill me?" The girl's voice remained steady despite the shaking of her body.

"All you need to know is that you're in someone's way and that they didn't have what it takes to do such a simple task themselves. Enough now say goodbye little one. " A shot rang through the air combining with a short yell as blood decorated the walls, including the corpse.

In the last moment the child managed to move her head out of the way, but did not prevent her shoulder from being hit.

"Stubborn child, but it's no use your time is," the man stopped as the sound of tearing reached everyone's ears.

The child turned in curiosity at what managed to scare three heartless killers stiff. Her eyes widened to shock and disbelief at the sight before her, where the corpse once lay still and bound.

The former corpse was now leaning forward; the only restraints remaining are the ones that bound his arms perfectly strait behind his back, and licking her blood off the floor with an impossibly long tongue. This continued for a single moment, the corpse stopped as though he realized that there were other people in the room. He raised his head, his long black bangs seeping across his face for a moment before allowing his eyes to be seen. They were the color of blood filled with knowledge, hunger, and madness like nothing ever laid witnessed before. He slowly stood, his waist length black hair covering his face.

"What the hell! The corpse," the leader's voice to rising in total disbelief.

The man regarded the occupants of the room before ripping the final restraints off his arms, releasing a snarl in the process. His body seemed to pulsate with power; this was only enforced by the sudden crimson glow that surrounded his body.

The young girl could only stare in terror at the horrible sight before her as a single though echoed throughout her mind. "What have I done?"

To be Continued


	2. Waking the Order

I can't believe how many people are interested in the prologue. I was inspired to finish the first chapter ahead of schedule.

I look forward to reviews to help me write this story to its full potential.

I do not own Code Geass or Hellsing.

* * *

Code Hellsing  
Chapter 1

(February 3rd 2017 A.T.B)

In the local casino two men were in a secluded room seated on different sides of a chess board, overseen by two guards in basic black suits. The man using the white pieces was a noble dressing in high quality white silk shirt and pants, but the most noticeable feature was his red and gold overcoat. At the moment he was calmly doing his nails with a gold nail file while a cocky smirk decorated his face. The man using the black pieces was obviously a commoner dressed in a simple white long sleeve shirt and black pants and vest. His entire body was the perfect description of someone that was way out of their league. A plasma screen television played the news broadcast of recent terrorist activity before being turned off by one of the guards as he faced the commoner.

"You're out of time. From now on you must make your moves every twenty seconds." The guard's voice was calm and indifferent, but if carried an underlying hint of satisfaction of the noble winning.

"Very well, I'm game."The nobleman smirked as his opponent's former expression of hopelessness turned into one of desperation.

The door in the back of the room opened revealing the shadowed figures of three teenagers, about seventeen years old, standing in the hallway before slowly stepping into the room with practiced grace. The teen on the left was a blue haired boy with tam skin and sparkling grey eyes. He wore a white riding helmet, red ridding gloves visibly two inches past his wrist, and red goggles. The one on the left was a pale young man with windblown black hair and mischievous black eyes; the only thing that distinguished him from the others was the black gloves that had been folded to end at the wrist. The figure in the center was a girl incredibly pale skin, waist length ebony hair flowed down her back, wearing black gloves that disappeared into her clothing; the most noticeable featured about this girl was the amethyst eyes that appeared to be glowing. All three were dressed in the male uniform of the prestigious Ashford Academy. The uniform consisted of a black long sleeve jacket with gold trimmings, black dress pants, and black shoes.

"Oh thank the heavens! You made it. How is school?" The elderly man gazed at the girl as though she was an angel of mercy. He eagerly stood and stepped away from his seat to make room for his savior.

"Your substitute is a school girl?" The nobleman scoffed at the ridiculous scene before him.

"All is well."The girl spoke with an aura of complete confidence. "Of course there is the issue of yesterday's due."

"It will be transferred to your account with the late fee as agreed upon," The man appeared to become more nervous with each word despite the relieved expression on his face.

"Wow! You've got to be kidding me? I don't think that there is any way out of one." The blue haired boy exclaimed as he made a quick study of the board and proceeded to remove his gloves.

"Rivalz, how long do you think it will take to be back in time for our next class?"

The blue haired boy's, now identified as Rivalz, face scrunched as he did the calculations in his head. "I'd say about twenty minutes if we bust our hump."

The black haired boy had been sizing up the guards with a blank expression that immediately turned into one of complete delight. The thought of causing chaos for those pathetic Britannian bastards always sent tremors of anticipation down his spine.

"Then be sure to drive safely, Rivalz. And Walter," the girl turned to address the black haired boy. "do come down. We leave in ten minutes." She calmly sat down with her legs crossed.

"What, but you only have twenty seconds to move?" The noble couldn't believe what was hearing. Such a claim was ridiculous; there was no possible chance of victory for her.

"Plenty of time." She proceeded to pick up the black king.

"Ha. You start with the king." The noble mocked while attempting to read his opponent. The girl merely smiled but her eyes could be compared with those of a powerful general.

* * *

(After the last move)

The sound if the expensive nail file hitting the ground resonated within the entire room as the noble stared open mouthed at the chess board. Standing in solitude on the board was the black king unopposed by any form of white. The three teenagers were leaving through the door in a similar way they had entered. Their employer praising the girl without restraint as she walked through the door. "You truly are an angel. Bless you. Thank You. "

"Just who was that?" The noble refused that he was defeated by some common Britannian school kid.

"That is the most dangerous commoner you will ever meet, Lelouch Lamperouge."

* * *

(Meanwhile in Ashford Academy)

It was time for lunch at the academy the students were either eating in the classrooms or outside in the common areas. At the moment three girls were sitting atop three stone pillars about three feet tall with a bento box and a handkerchief on their laps. They were all dressed in the academy's girls uniform which was made of a white long sleeve shirt, yellow jacket with gold trimmings, and a black skirt, white knee high stockings, and black shoes. The symbol of the Ashford family, greatly resembling the fleur de lis, was in gold on a green tie while the male counterpart held the gold symbol on both sides of the jackets collar.

The oldest of the three was easy recognize as the principle's daughter, heir of the Ashford family, and student body president, Milly Ashford. She was a teenager of eighteen years old with shoulder length blonde wavy hair that curled at the bottom. You could constantly see plans forming in her dark blue eyes for different ways to expose someone's secret or when to have another of her crazy festivals. The most prominent part of her that every male committed to memory was her impressive bust and she had no qualms using them to make people nervous.

The second girl was seventeen years old with bright orange hair that went to her mid back and eyes that were a yellowish green. This girl's name is Shirley Fenette a member of the student council as well as a member of the swim team.

The final girl was seventeen but was obviously much more shy then either of the other girls, Nina Einstein. Her dark green hair was in two braided pigtails and a pair of glasses framed her indigo eyes.

"Has anyone seen Lelouch or Rivalz lately?" Shirley was always worried about the two of them especially since she knew of the places they went too.

"Hm, well Rivalz's and Walter's bikes are gone and no one has seen Lelouch since the bell rang. I'll give you three guesses." It was one of Milly's favorite pass times; messing with Shirley's emotions and making her blush like a fool.

"Gambling, again! Honestly, she keeps this up she'll have to repeat the year. Lelouch may have a brain but rarely uses any of it." Shirley has said this many times, even to Lelouch's face, but it never seems to stick.

"Oh, How I wish my darling Lulu was a responsible young woman. You can be so adorable sometimes."

This comment caused Shirley to nearly drop her fork in embarrassment as a bright red grew on her cheeks. "Madame President." Shirley voice dropped to barely above a whisper, causing Milly to laugh as a familiar thought rang true in her mind. "Sometimes it's just too easy."

* * *

(Back at the Casino)

The cheerful voice of a certain blue haired boy's voice rang through the halls. "I love see Lelouch wipe the floor with nobility. Whenever they lose they always pay out of pride"

"It's the only thing you can count on with such a pathetic example of man." Walter's eyes were scanning each hallway and exit, talking like this could be mistaken for treason.

"Amen. By the way eight minutes thirty two seconds is a new record."

"He didn't have much time to move either. But as opponents go nobles are tepid, nothing more than parasites preying on the weak and unfortunate." Lelouch's statement caused a wide smirk to form on Walter's face without restraint.

"Truer words were never spoken, sir."

"Well then why don't you challenge one of the eleven's."A slight grimace formed on Rivalz's face as he said the degraded name of the Japanese people."They're nothing like us Britannian's."

"Oh come now Rivalz think. Lelouch would rob them of what little money they have left in a few short moves."

"As sad as that maybe, but the fact remains that our department requires a constant flow of money due to a certain annoyance. The only individuals that are overly bloated on both cash and ego are the nobles." Lelouch couldn't help but wonder what it would take for a certain annoyance to learn that one bullet was enough to kill a man instead of an entire magazine.

They had just made it to their parked bikes when they finally decided to see what bias story was being shown on the television built into the side of a nearby building that covered six stories. It was showing a news board cast on a terrorist group that was being involved in a high speed chase in an armored truck.

"It appears Naoto's team as began their operation."

"Yeah, but they got caught. Tamaki is so getting an earful if they survive." Walter already isolated the most probable reason they got caught. Tamaki was always known as a loudmouth and never could keep his finger of the trigger when soldiers were in the same room.

They were brought out of their musings as a recording played from every speaker in the area. "Attention this regular broadcast is being postponed for a special announcement form the Viceroy of Area Eleven." The trio presumed to roll their eyes continuing to their bikes.

The screen changed to the third prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Clovis la Britannia, a twenty four old man with emotional blue eyes and wavy blonde hair that reached just past his shoulders. "Fellow Britannians and elevens who have joined our glorious empire, do you not see my pain? My heart has been torn from my chest only to be ripped apart in a fit of rage. This recent terrorist attack has robbed eight innocent people of their lives. What could they possibly hope to accomplish by attacking the innocent? Now please join me in a moment of silence for those that have been taken from us." A low pitch note signaled the end of the broadcast.

"Aren't guys going to join in?" Rivalz stared at his two companions while adjusting his gloves.

"Aren't you?" Lelouch collected the bill for both bikes and paying the due amount.

"Well it's kind of embarrassing." Rivalz was now leaning on his bike handle bars.

"And there is truly no is no point. Dead is dead." Walter looked to the side in deep though. "Usually."

"You both are right, besides it's not like shedding a few tears is going to bring those people back to life." Lelouch knew that all too well.

"Damn, that's dark buddy." Rivalz was adjusting is goggles.

"It's all about self-satisfaction. You can't change the world on words alone." She gazed into the sky as though the clouds would form the answers that she has been searching for years.

* * *

(In the Viceroy Throne Room)

An extravagant room that was the background for many announcements was also the Throne Room for the Viceroy and his many parties. At moment it was filled with both high ranking nobles and a full camera crew in what appeared to be an ongoing party.

"Brilliant as always Prince Clovis."

"I bet no one realized that you were speaking directly from a party."

"As the top actor in Area Eleven I must change costumes quickly." The prince was having his white cloak the symbolized his position as Viceroy removed, revealing his purple gold trimmed coat that went towards his knees.

"You sound so confident."

"It's all in the performance; the media wants a charismatic prince so that is what they shall receive." It was times like these that Clovis truly loved being a prince.

"Oh come now Prince Clovis our job is to help support you is all your endeavors."

In the shadows of a nearby hallway, a reporter dressed in a navy suite with brown eyes sandy brown hair tied into a pony tail with a long bang styled in the front of his face, his name was Diethard Reid. He was holding a folder with the script and protocol of the announcement that had just been broadcast. "His reign is nothing but a royal sham." He truly hated these people and how corrupt they were not to mention predictable.

"A soldier." A bald overweight man wearing a high rank military uniform known as General Bartley rush into the room and began talking in rushed tones to Prince Clovis. "Another appearance, I hope it's not so depressing this time."

"What you fool!" It was a rarity to see the prince lose his cool, let alone raise his voice.

"The police were informed that it is medical supplies that's all. If we scramble the army will be" The nervous general's sentence was cut off by a furious prince."Deploy the royal guard, the knightmares as well."

* * *

(With Lelouch)

"Lelouch, this may sound stupid, but what are we going to do?" Rivalz knew those were good people, not to mention they were part of a certain organization.

If the military has been brought into this mess then the cargo is either very important, very dangerous, or both. That being said there was no chance in hell they were going to give it up along with her men; besides there is a prominent young pilot acting as protection for this mission. She was not only skilled but had the will to live and the will to fight.

"It appears we will be taking a short cut through the ghettos boys, prepare yourselves." A meeting is going to be called for this she just knew it, along with more paperwork. But it will all be worth it if they could knock the pride of the military down a peg.

* * *

Before you say anything, yes I know Lelouch is a boy in the series. This is a fanfiction people why write it if unless there are going to be such changes. Besides I couldn't let go of a badass woman taking charge. Lelouch's character has all of Integera's skills, I didn't like how the writers made him so weak. Basically think of a black haired, purple eyed Integera with a slightly sadistic personality.

I'm having it so Nunally isn't in Area Eleven, she mysteriously vanished during the first stages of the war. In case anyone if disappointed let me explain, I always felt Lelouch could have done so much better without Nunally around. I mean come on; if she didn't get captured or C.C. didn't tell Leouch about it The Black Rebellion would have gone off without a hitch. As for where she is now that will be revealed in later chapters.

I also plan on giving Rivalz a bigger part and for those who can't tell he is part of the terrorist faction. I made Walter a teenager because this is when he is at his prime, just think of him slightly taller and with longer hair than his fourteen year old self. In case you are wondering there will be the black knights, I am not removing them.

Any ideas or OCs you have and would allow me to use for the plotline are greatly appreciated especially in the upcoming chapters. I will need characters to fill the positions for the Knights of the Round Table; they can be teenagers or adults. All that I require is the full name, basic description, location of where they are posted, and history. I'm planning on changing the name since the Emperor has that theme covered.


	3. Waking the Demon

I'm going to try work from different character perspectives as an experiment. I'll be using a combination of nicknames and titles that will evolve as the chapter progresses.

This chapter will be filled with death, blood, and detailed descriptions of the battlefield. You have been warned.

* * *

Code Hellsing

Chapter 2

(Iron Maiden)

If the immediate response force as well as the royal guard were involved with this, it was a safe wager that the Viceroy of Area Eleven was supervising this personally. I won't be able to match that much raw power with the few agents in that are involved in the ongoing mission and the two people I have with me. This is a way to bring the organization into the spotlight along with evidence that we seek to protect the people of Japan, the perfect entry point. This is a rare and voluble moment that I refuse to waste. It appears that he will be earning his keep tonight, but I must be careful with how I phrase my words. I have read how that devil uses any opening presented before him to run rampant and I hardly need any more problems.

It would be easier to get the necessary equipment we need without any wandering eyes; this alley will have to do. "Come." The boys seem to understand my reasons; thank God I'm paired with soldiers that actually know what they're doing. "Get what you need, but be quiet. I'll look into our backup."

"Yes sir." The alley we moved the bikes into was a dead end I went to the farthest point leaving the others to get ready.

"There is no point in hiding any longer, show yourself Alucard." The temperature seemed to decrease thirty degrees as the shadows gathered in a corner. The shadows began to twist as snakes appeared followed by numerous red eyes. The shadow eventually rose from the floor to take the shape of a tall man in his late 20's. His ebony hair was short with his bangs falling slightly in front of his eyes and framing his face. He was dressed black suit, a knotted red neckband, leather riding boots, and a red full-length trench coat. He is also wearing a wide brimmed red hat and heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses that resemble goggles completely hiding his eyes. But I know those cursed eyes all too well; his eyes are blood red with slanted pupils similar to a cat's, especially with how he looks at people as though they are nothing but prey. The final article of clothing and perhaps the most important are the white gloves buttoned at the wrist that both have intricate seals on the back of the hand. These seals not only limit the amount of power he can use but also ensure that he must obey a Hellsing.

"I take it you heard our situation." He merely smirked.

"Oh yes. What a calamity this has become as well as a fortuitous opportunity." He seemed almost too happy with the chaos involved.

"If I didn't know better one would think that you deliberately sabotaged the mission with this intent." He took a look of innocence that was just wrong in so many ways.

"My beloved Master, what could I have possible done to earn such suspicion?"His voice was dripping in a combination of sarcasm and innocence.

"Enough."Honestly at times I wish I could just unload a magazine into his infuriating hide. "Whether you were involved or not we cannot make a direct assault with a majority of the military as well as the royal guard defending Clovis's pathetic ass." His body became taught as a bow string, knowing what I wanted and the amount of bodies he would tear into. "Your orders are simple; you will accompany two of my men and myself to the Shinjuku Ghetto, once there you will proceed to advance on the Britannian military while protecting civilians and assisting the agents we have stationed there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but in what manner should those idiots be disposed of?" His face had become distorted by an impossibly large toothy grin as his hair began growing, moving with the anticipation his body concealed. "In this modern close-minded world a hands-on approach is the proper method."

Alucard raised his hat high above his head before bringing it to his chest with a flourish. "As you wish, my Master." Deep in my heart I knew that there was nothing those Britannian grunts could have done to deserve this monster hunting them down.

Oh well, when the world is in the mists of war sacrifices must be made.

* * *

(Angel of Death)

I couldn't believe it, after so many years of running and hiding in this forsaken game of cat and mouse we were going to a war zone.

As instructed Rivalz and I took our motorcycles into the alley and began preparing ourselves for the enviable bloodshed. Both of our motorcycles were painted black, but I had red edges while Rivalz's had blue. The two storage boxes on my bike contained combat supplies as well as a medical kit were stocked just for this moment. I swiftly unlocked the right box before taking out a black titanium enforced box with the new symbol of the Hellsing organization in the center of the lid. A symbol the resembled a bird taking flight with a silver sword piercing it in the middle; this was the symbol of justice and soon the whole world will be aware of that fact.

This box held the real me, a gift provided by my savior and master. Three simultaneous clicks and the lid lifted revealing four throwing knives embedded in the lid. These flawless blades saved my life many times but the true extension of my soul was laid out of the bottom portion of the case. A pair of black gloves that were identical to the ones I was wearing right now had been laid out, but there was one major difference. The symbol of Hellsing had been sewn into the back and the silver gleamed proudly against the black cloth.

I switched my school jacket with a black tie and a bullet proof vest that was disguised to resemble the vest commonly worn by butlers. I noticed Rivalz had exchanged his jacket for a high collar sleeveless navy trench coat and blessed silver bayonets hidden in the cloth. I fought alongside this boy for years and yet he vexes me. This playful energy, that seems to appear at a moment's notice without warning and his behavior during combat; it makes no sense. He seems to take death, the war, even life itself as a joke, but I have seen that he will never betray Sir Hellsing. And that is all that I require, for now at least.

The echo of multiple footsteps altered me to the return of my Master along with a good friend. "I trust you two are equipped to face Hell." Her face seemed to have been carved from stone, as though we were merely taking about the weather.

"Are you kidding? We've been ready forever." Rivalz stressed the last word to show his boredom. "So are we all clear? Are we, are we? Huh, huh." I couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on my face; that overconfident, upbeat attitude is contagious, no question.

"I believe what he is trying to say is we are ready to receive our orders my Lord." For some reason we always do this strange translation. I don't know how it started really, but it holds a certain form of normalcy that's comforting.

"Good, as you can see we have our insurance and I have notified our agents in the area of our arrival. All that is needed is for us to enter the ghetto undetected."

"I believe I have the answer for that little problem. The streets may be closed off due to Clovis not wanting this problem to leak into the homeland. If he's freaking out this much you bet it's going to get him into major trouble." As Rivalz neared the end of the sentence he became consumed in a fit of giggles. "But the old subway route will remain an easy entrance. The Brits won't think that some Japanese would think of using a prime escape route right under their noses." Rivalz streched his now elbow length black fingerless gloves as he mounted his bike. A simple flick of the wrist detached Rivalz's side car as it changed into a sleek black motorcycle with silver trimmings. This motorcycle was slightly smaller than ours, but much faster courtesy of our favorite mechanic.

Alucard gave off a mad cackle before merging with Sir Hellsing's shadow as she retrieved her rapier. "Yes, that would work. No more distractions, our comrades are facing the legions of an idiot."

* * *

(Red Lotus)

I couldn't believe this was happening; the plan was perfect and now we're being chased by the military.

"Damn Tamaki, after all the trouble we went through to steal this thing. It's all because he couldn't stick to Nagato's plan and now we have a problem." Nagata pretty much yelled out how felt. I couldn't help but feel the need to lash out and that incompetent Viceroy's speech was the final straw. "We're not Elevens, we're Japanese."

The truck went wild as Nagata attempted to avoid the shots from the military grade helicopters on our tail. "We can't afford to be caught."

It was time I showed my loyalty to the cause and knock those Britannian grunts off their high horse. "Have you forgotten? That's why I'm here." I took off my hat and the stolen lab coat as I walked to the back towards our secret weapon. I was wearing my normal red sleeveless sweater, red shorts, and black boots. To add a layer of protection without decreasing speed I was also wearing my brown vest, white bell sleeves, and red leg warmers that went to my mid thigh. The uniforms for our organization haven't been completed yet and no one was allowed to wear them since we haven't revealed ourselves yet. I powered up my signature knightmare, a red RPI-11 glasgow, and gave Nagata the single to open the door.

The back of the truck slowly opened a helicopter was in my sights and I had some frustration to work off. A single slash harken turned the helicopter into nothing more than a flaming piece of scrap metal with the pilot slowly being burned alive, if he wasn't dead yet.

"A knightmare!" The disbelief of one of the pilots rang through air. Did these self righteous bastards think that we were so helpless we couldn't learn how to use one.

"You bastards know full well what this bad ass mother can do!" I sped forward launching one slash harken after the other destroying two more helicopters, but there was something coming closer.

"The rest of you back off, I'll handle this guy." What the hell gives this guy the right to call me a guy? I'm a girl, damn it. I launched a harken in anger only for it to be stopped by another one as a standard purple and red PPI-13 Sutherland dropped down."I can only imagine you dug that obsolete relic out of some trash heap. An over the mill glasgow is no match for a Sutherland. Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor." Only one group of people are that proud and not to mention arrogant, the Purist Fraction.

The Sutherland fired multiple bullets from its rifle I barely had enough time to turn, only to have the bastard throw a grenade at me. I made in out mostly unscathed but the left arm of the glasgow was useless. I have no choice if I don't retreat I'm going to die. The screen flash blue before a white speaker symbol appeared with the words "Sound Only" and Nagata's voice filtered through the speakers. "Kallen I just heard from our agents in Shinjuku Ghetto that Sir Hellsing is coming to help us. If we can reach Shinjuku we can meet up with the others, so don't you dare die on me!"

Sir Hellsing is coming, here. Oh God. I should have guessed she would have found how our mission tanked. I mean, I'm being chased by a member of the damn Purist Fraction. "Second hand junk!" The Sutherland was quickly closing the distance even though I was gunning it in reverse and it looks like the idiot is trying to ram me, well the arm is useless now. All glasgows are able to disengage their arms and I 'm about to put that feature to good use.

We were about four feet apart when I released the arm the Sutherland shot at it a few times causing it to explode in his face. It didn't do any damage, but it sure as hell was funny. All right time to get out of here.

* * *

The tunnels of the old subway gave Lelouch a chance to plan a multiple defensive strategies when they arrived. But it soon became apparent that Clovis had a change in plans. This was no longer a retrieval mission but complete genocide. The Shinjuku Ghetto was a hollowed fragment of a once great and powerful nation, filled with people happily living their lives; none of that exist now. The once tall buildings were either piles of rubble or skeletal structures filled with bullet holes and patches of dried blood. The once hopeful people now hide in terror unable to do anything except pray that they will live to see another sunrise; it appears their heart filled prays have been in vain.

The streets were overflowing with Sutherlands and soldiers, shooting that anything that moves especially if they're "Elevens". Blood was merging together, creating rivers of blood on every street, a testament to what was lost; for blood is the currency of life.

"How dare they!" Walter was trying not to destroy the handles as he took in the mangled corpses around him. "Those bastards, what gives them the right to rob people of everything." Rivalz pulled up beside his old friend, concern etched into his face. He placed his right hand on Walter's left shoulder in order to give as much comfort as possible in their situation.

"Poor choice Clovis. It appears my pans are worthless now, but we still have a job to do. Alucard." As his name was spoken the servant rose from his previous resting place in his master's shadow. "Even though the situation has changed your orders have not, but I have a small addition. Whenever you see a member of the Britannian military, either trooper or knightmare, grind them down into a thin red paste." "You always know the right words." The vampire purred, revealing a large fanged grin before he disappeared in a blur of red.

"Based on my last communication Nagata was traveling through a different route in the old subway. From what we can gather from the military's communication we can wager that he's not too far away and Kallen should be covering the rear." Lelouch steered her bike to the right before speeding off, shortly followed by an enraged Walter and a silent Rivalz.

It wasn't long before they came across a cloud of dust, stone, and ash coming from a half collapsed parking lot. The three riders turned off the motors and readied their weapons as they slowly descended, weary for anything. It didn't take long for an arrogant voice to bounce throughout the remaining structure. "Did you honestly think that you could get away with stealing from the Britannian Empire?" It didn't take long to find the source. "Of course, I mean come on, you assholes think of yourselves as gods. You don't think that anyone would ever have been able to lay a hand on you; let alone steal a container of your famous poisonous gas from your most secure laboratory." The trio found the armored truck slammed into a wall as members of the Royal Guard surrounded the driver each aiming a pistol ready to fire, with wide grin plastered on their faces. The driver was Takeshi Nagata, a man in his late twenties with black hair going to his shoulders and pained grey eyes. He was dressed in a buttoned up light blue coat, blue pants, fingerless brown gloves, brown boots, and a paperboy hat matching the coat. His right arm was gripping his left side where he had been shot. The blood had filled the coat, coating his hand in his own crimson essence as the smell of copper filled the air. The man was broken and bleeding, filled with knowledge that he was about to die but he would remain defiant to the end.

"How dare you! I hope those words were worth your life, Eleven scum-" The general was caught off when he felt something moving around him. "Actually this man has done nothing to warrant death, especially when those words ring true. For you see the only people about to die today are you." The moment the woman's voice ceased wires became visible encircled around the guard, but he leader remained untouched. Within a second the wires were tightened, slicing though the men completely. Their tainted blood staining the ceiling as it continued to pour out as a revolting parody of a water fountain. Nagata shaking form originated from the cold of blood loss but not even that could quell the happiness of seeing his would-be executioners being cut down.

"Damn you really did it this time Walter. Did you have to sever the limbs before you killed them? I mean you're turning into a real sadist, you torn their limbs off before you killed them." Rivalz stepped into the light to inspect the bodies before walking over to his wounded comrade. "Oh please that was nothing compared to the misery of the Japanese people; it's only fair."

"It appears you are beginning to understand."Lelouch stepped forward, sword in hand still in its sheath, the trembling guard."You are entirely outclassed, but you still do not understand the actual lesson." Walter appeared to the guard's right, wires from his gloves floating around him in a glistening, bloody web of death. "For you see the truth is very simple yet you Britannian soldiers never seem to grasp it. A testament to your idiocy." Lelouch took slow deliberate steps toward the guard, her hair framing her body, stopping two feet away, eternal confidence blazed in her eyes. "What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolgirl. Or have you finally realized...the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" She reached down drew her sword and rushed forward, slicing through the man's neck in one fluid motion. The once flawless blade now dripping with the blood of a mere pawn as the source created a lake, fusing with the crimson waters that were ripped from his men mere moments ago.

There is no turning back, the dye has been cast; this world would be forever changed. For year they have had to wait in the shadows as the world around them continued to rot from the poison known as the Britannian Empire. But know everything has changed, one day the world would look back on this day and see the true monster that was unleashed. For this girl, this Lelouch Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing kept a powerful hatred deep in her soul. And this rage had formed a demon long ago, one who would never rest until all that bore the Britannian title or serve under its command was dead. Until the once grand palace was nothing but massive piles flaming rubble as the bodies of its servants were impaled upon rusty spears surrounding it as their blood slowly leaked out and the ravens began their feast.

Lelouch turned to face Walter and Rivalz, Nagata was patched up but had collapsed do to losing too much blood. A smile that looked perfect on Satan and would have made Alucard proud formed across her face. "Well, then it's time to begin retribution."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. I've just have been over worked with school and SAT testing. Please review and tell me what you think. I can't believe so many people are following this story.

If anyone is wondering I formed the bond between Lelouch, Walter, and Rivalz in a similar manner as a certain trio from Final Fantasy. I also added a bit of Zack Fair into Rivalz cahrarcter because the story wouldn't be the same without him being a source of comic relief and who doesn't like Zack. That and this will balance the other two with their morality.

The Resistance group knows Lelouch has Sir Hellsing, but in public she uses her mother's maiden name. The middle names are in tribute to the woman who helped inspire this character. I don't think I'm going to be giving Lelouch a geass because she has so much power already.

Originally I was thinking about removing Kallen's scene completely, but I just couldn't resist her dialog. You know what I'm talking about. In case anyone is confused in the final section I switched to normal POV.


	4. First Blood

Disclaimers: I do not own Code Geass or Hellsing.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback _

* * *

Code Hellsing  
Chapter 3

On August 10, 2010 A.T.B, Britannia launched an all out war against the nation of Japan creating the Second Pacific War. The Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality and now Britannia looms as the world's only super power. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deeply rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced the humanoid anatomists armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort, slaughtering all they came across. Japan became a dominion of the Empire the country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area 11, the defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number.

Their rights, culture, history, and pride were all allowed to burn to ashes along with the bodies of the dead. Their cities were ransacked and all who opposed were humiliated in front of large crowds before their bodies became filled with holes and blood began flowing from their mouths. Britannia quickly began building colonies throughout the new area for their people to live in luxury while the Japanese were left to suffer. Mines were established on the islands that made up Japan in order to get as many resources as possible, especially around Mount Fuji for the large deposit of sakuradite.

Britannia began recruiting former Japanese giving them the title of Honorary Britannians allowing them to serve the empire and join the military. While those who refused to join lived in poverty in the hollowed out cities, commonly known as ghettos, or joined the various resistance movements that were created in hopes of taking back their country. This was a way of showing the world although Japan was defeated; it wasn't going to allow this tyranny to befall their people without a fight.

* * *

_In the remains of a once beautiful traditional Japanese shrine two ten year old children were next to a funeral pyre. The pyre was for the former Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi. His only son Suzaku Kururugi was sitting on a fallen tree looking down at his hands as though they were the most revolting objects in all of creation. He was dressed in a blue trimmed green short sleeved shirt, jeans with a tear at the right knee, and blue converse. His chocolate brown wavy hair was disheveled and his emerald eyes were filled with despair._

_A few feet away, Lelouch was staring at the cracks in the ground of the once pristine __Kururugi Shrine. She was dressed in a pair of black pants, navy long sleeved shirt, black jacket, and navy converse. Her ebony hair was at the middle of her back and her bangs were shielding her blood shot eyes, the only evidence that she had been crying. Around her neck she wore a black ascot with a silver cross; decorated with blue and black gems in an intricate pattern. _

_Before Genbu Kururugi was murdered she had been drugged and locked in her room. Nunally had vanished before Genbu was discovered dead, but that didn't mean anything. Nunally. Dear sweet, innocence Nunally was gone. She could be anywhere. Dead. Alive. Safe Suffering. Lelouch had failed her job as a big sister. After their mother had been killed it became obvious Lelouch was the only one who would actually care about Nunally's safety. That meant it was up to her to ensure Nunally a safe future. But she had failed._

_Failed!_

_She was gone. How could this have happened and why? What would anyone stand to gain from taking a young, blind princess stripped of her titles and right to the throne confined to a wheelchair?_

_There was a chance that the murder of Japan's Prime Minister was organized with her disappearance. It is a possibility, but why just kill Genbu? Why not kill her and Nunally? I mean the Emperor already showed how much he cared about them. _

_Zip. Nada. Absolutely nothing._

_But why take Nunally? If this was a Britannian plot, then why take only one of them? How would this change anything? Then again, people wouldn't give much thought to the crippled girl. Probably would come with the excuse that her wheel chair was turned over and she was killed from a cracked skull as her head contact with the concrete or something._

_If only she could go back and look for clues, but after Japan was forced to surrender from the "suicide" of their Prime Minister things had gone to hell. And Lelouch had no interest of returning to the mass of backstabbing cowards known as her family. She wasn't going to allow herself to become a political tool again, especially for that man._

_Britannia had ruined everything; no matter where its influence spreads it brings nothing but pain. Corroding all it comes into contact with brutal efficiency of a virus or poison. Yeah a poison, the perfect definition of the Empire. A savage dominating poison. It had to go._

"_I swear to you Suzaku…one day I shall obliterate Britannia!" There was no hesitation; each word was overflowing with sincerity and anger._

_Suzaku was shaken from his depression by his friend venomous words. His face quickly formed into shock at the vow, but did not know how to respond. So he remained silent as he wondered if this explosion of anger was caused by the disappearance of an innocent flower._

_In the shade of a tree on a distant hill a man dressed in a black suit and a coat formed from blood had heard the vow. His little master had lost the only thing keeping her from truly making progress. And soon he would finally be able to carry out proper orders again. Oh the blood that shall coat his hands. He couldn't stop himself from releasing a giggle of delight, only for the giggle to expand into a full blown cackle as he threw his head back in joyous ecstasy._

* * *

(February 3rd 2017 A.T.B)

It had been seven years since that promise was made. In those seven long years Lelouch had never seen so much as a hair of Suzaku. Odds are he either died trying to save someone, he was predictable like that, or joined the military. The later was so proved to be true as a few months ago it was announced that the third princess of the Britannian Empire Euphemia li Britannia chose an elven as her knight. This eleven was soon revealed to be the late Prime Minester's son Suzaku Kururugi. This caused an outrage throughout Britannia, especially with the second Princess of the Britannian Empire Cornelia li Britannia. The scandal was just beginning to settle, but Cornelia never failed to showed her displeasure of her little sister's choice of knight.

Some people believed that reason he gained Euphemia's trust was simply to sabataoge Britannia from within. But it was all false hope, a testemant of how much he had abandoned his people. The idiot had become another one of Britannia's many puppets.

* * *

In order to put a ragtag group of agents and terrorists on the same level as the military, a large number of knightmare frames would have to be supplied. In any genocide made by Britannia, they would ensure that nothing would be made public until everything was done and they provided an acceptable cover story for the media to broadcast. Then there was the detail of any units in standby and if any spare frames where available.

If things were this bad in the ghetto it could only mean that something was being revealed on the news.

After contemplating these facts Lelouch took a black cell phone out of a hidden compartment in her bike and dialed Shirley's number. Rivalz and Walter had taken Nagata and the truck to a safe location and would be returning within ten minutes.

* * *

(Ashford Academy)

The swimming club had just finished their laps in the pool and was gathered in the locker room, a wide and spacious room painted in a pale tan. White lockers lined the walls decorated with gold designs. Gray tables filed filled the center space, matching the blue cushions of the gray benches. All the girls were in the schools female bathing suit, a blue one-piece suit with the Ashford symbol on the left hip. At the moment it was filled with laughter from a game show on a pink portable television.

Shirley had just opened her locker, intending to the change when the sound of ringing reached her ears. She looked down at her folded white shirt where her pink and silver phone was placed. The blue light in the top was flashing meaning that someone was calling her and to avoid being rude she quickly picked up the phone and attached it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Shirley."

"Lelouch, what have you been doing? Where are you now? If you keep cutting class you'll be held back."

"Are you near a TV?"

"A Tv?" How was that relevant to what she just asked?

"Sorry, but this is important."

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' "Hm, hang on." She walked to a group of girls at a nearby table with the TV. "Hey! Can I change the channel?"

One of the girls how had been watching while eating a bag of chips looked up. "Huh, to what?"

Having heard the question Lelouch immediately answered, "The News. Is there anything about Shinjuku?"

"News?" Shirley stretched the word as she began changing channels. "Let's see." After a moment she found the right channel. "There's nothing on. Traffic restrictions?"

"Why is it restricted?" Lelouch refused to let any of her annoyance show in her voice, instead urging Shirley to continue.

"I don't know. They're not saying." Lelouch remained silent, but this led to Shirley having an ephifany. "Oh, you're gambling again aren't you? I've warned you before more than once how dangerous that is."

"Yep, you caught me. But at least now you know where the boys and I are. By the way we're going to be home late tonight." A beep signaled that Lelouch had hung up. This caused Shirley to stop her foot in frustration.

"Oh! Why does she always hang up on me like that?"

* * *

(Shinjuku Ghetto)

'Once the military has finished slaughtering every last man, woman, and child a story will be presented on the news that favors the military.' Lelouch stayed to the shadows as gun shots were coming closer to her location. 'But this also means that it will be difficult to call in reinforcements without making a scene. So it appears that all the pieces are on the board.'

"Clovis, you egotistical bastard. These actions are rushing you towards you're death."

The sound of a motor was on its way over to her location, no doubt attracted to the giant hole in the wall and tire tracks leading into it.

She reached into the lake of blood before her that came from the mutilated bodies of the royal guard. The blood was soon used to cover the right side of her face, centered around her forehead so as little of her face as possible will be recognizable. She kneeled while gripping her leg, twisting it at an odd angle.

An explosion cleared away the remains of the wall as it lifted a large cloud of dust revealing a Sutherland. The orange ball at the top of the sutherland's head divided into four pieces before lifting away from the factsphere senor.

Inside a twenty six year old Britannian woman with bronze skin, yellow eyes, and long blueish teal hair pulled into a ponytail was staring at the screen in shock. The red tint of the data eliminated her magenta and gold purist uniform, magenta gloves that went to the middle of her upper arm, black shorts, black knee-high socks, and black boots. This woman is known as Villetta Nu a member of the Purist Fraction. 'What could have killed so many royal gaurds?' She took notice of the young girl in the back; the way the guards were killed it would give the impression that they were protecting her. 'The only reason they would risk their lives was if that girl was either of high nobility or a royal.' She turned on the speakers. "Can you hear me? I'm coming down."

Villetta descended on the cable slowly to the ground; gun in hand ready to fire. As she reached the girl she noticed a large amount of blood surrounded the girls face and her leg was in a painful position. "Wh-who are you? Please don't hurt me. I've nothing wrong." Villeta was shocked by the pained sound. What could have happened here to make the girl scared of her own countrymen? Damn Elevens.

"My name is Villeta Nu. I'm a member of the Purist Fraction. I'm going to get you some help. There is no need to be afraid." She stepped closer in order to see if anything had to be prepared in advance.

She was kneeling, about to inspect the girl when her hand quickly went to her shoulder. "Egotistical moron." A sharp pain and everything went black.

* * *

The world around her was the perfect depiction of hell. As Kallen swerved through the streets see couldn't help but notice the gruesome acts of violence before her. Japenese people were being shot down all around her, on every street, around every curve, in every house. The Britannians didn't show the slightest hint of remorse; in fact she noticed some of them were laughing.

"Those damn Britannians." Tears were starting to form as she used her remaining slash harken to destroy a tank and a helicopter.

"Kallen! Can the glasgow still move?"The second to command Kaname Ohgi's voice came from the communicator. Worry and concern laced every word, but not just for Kallen; he was a caring man.

"Don't worry Ohgi. It's alright. I'll decoy them; just get some people out of here. The only ones that will be captured are those of us in the resistance."

"I know but we're trapped. They've got us completely surrounded." A man with a bazooka next to him fired in retaliation.

They'll burn in hell for what they have one, but she still had to deal with a major pain in the ass following her. As she turned a corner a knightmare came into view rapidly shooting at anything that moved. 'I refuse to do nothing as my people die.' A simple slash harken through the chest turned the metal giant into a pile of burning rubble. Kallen was momentarily filled with a sense of sadistic pleasure but was quickly shaken out of it when an obnoxious voice made itself known. "Well if it isn't our glasgow friend."

Kallen immediately drove away at full speed when a warning light began flashing on the dash board."What only thirty minutes left?" 'Is this it? Am I really going to die like this?'

"The west entrance. Use the tracks to take you to the west entrance."

"What? Who are you? How did you get this frequency?" A voice was coming from the communicator that every member of the resistance had.

"That doesn't matter right now. Take the west entrance if you want to win."

"To win?" They'd be lucky to escape with their lives but to actually win always seemed like a distant dream. Wait, only one person has ever been able to truly win against the Britannia military. 'Sir Hellsing. How embarrassing. My first real mission and I'm a complete mess. Oh well, at least I'm not a bad as Tamaki.'

With the new inspiration Kallen maneuvered her glasgow to jump onto the train tracks. She soon noticed that the two sutherlands that had been chasing her easily followed her and a train was speeding towards them.

"What now?"

"Since you have decided to follow me you will win. Jump on to the train." When the train got close enough she jumped on the first car and continued to get some distance.

The Sutherland behind her gripped the train with its free hand as it ordered the other one to go after her. The pilot made an impressive jump only to be cut in half by a slash harken coming from a crumbling building.

"You! What's your name and which unit do you belong to?" The pilot only received an explosion as his Sutherland exploded from multiple shots. He managed to eject before the machine killed him.

"Sir, you saved me, but how did you get a Sutherland?" When Kallen looked at the spot where the sutherland was before there was nothing. Kallen wasn't worried now; now they had a fighting chance.

"Kallen, what the hell was that radio message earlier?" She looked down and all the members of Ohgi's group had just arrived.

"So she contacted you guys too?"

"Yep. And Inoue's group should be here soon." Static started leaking out of Ohgi's communicator, indicating that someone was contacting them. "It's been a long time Ohgi. I'm that you are still alive."

"Sir-Sir Hellsing." Everyone's eyes were on the communicator filled with disbelief while Inoue's appearance went unnoticed.

"My men and I found Nagata and he has been brought to a safe house along with the cargo of the truck." Kallen released a breath she didn't know she was holding. After they split up, there had been no word on Nagata's whereabouts.

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there; they're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, follow my orders."

Kallen proceeded to open the car in front of her as the other members went to check out the rest of the cars.

Sutherlands!

Three brand new sutherlands filled the train in front of them straight from the factory.

"There's more in here!" Inoue shouted from the car on the right.

Tamaki was standing in front of the car to the left. "Here too."

"Amazing! They weren't kidding about her." Sugiyama was in the fourth car to the right where another Sutherland was stored as well as a tank.

Kallen was simply staring blankly ahead, her eyes filled with shock and disbelief as heard what they now had at their disposal. 'All this? But how?'

"Kallen Kozuki." She was momentarily shaken at being formally addressed by their leader.

"Y-yes!"

"Stay where you are; your units going to run decoy, got that?"

"Understood."

"Energy filler status?"

Kallen took a quick look at the gauge. "About fifteen minutes worth."

"Then recharge it. I will contact you in fifteen minutes with your next instructions."

* * *

Lelouch let out a deep sigh before slouching in the seat of the stolen Sutherland. "This is much more tiring than China. And where have you two been?"

Scanners had picked up Walter and Rivalz's engery signatures.

"Oh come on did you honestly think that we're stupid enough to just go walking into a war zone without a plan?" Walter linked his arms behind his back as a large grin took over his face.

"This coming from a man whose plan during our last battle in china was rushing towards the opponent while saying "It's a surprise." Rivalz entire posture fell as Walter placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"She got you that time. But seriously Nagata's at the safehouse and the cargo is in the safe, but before we arrived we decided to get a little insurance." Walter waved to the two Sutherlands behind them, each armed with a gold tipped black lance.

"Very well. While you were gone I set up our agents with some Sutherlands and a few tanks."

"Wait, let me guess. You're planning on turning these guys into a miniature army."Rivalz's blunt comment caused Lelouch to pinch the bridge of her nose while counting her ten and back.

"In a manner of speaking yes and you are going to join them as I give out orders. If we can eliminate enough officers I can engage Clovis personally and force him to end this slaughter."

"And if we kill a few corrupt noblemen?"

"I believe we all know that there no shortage of cowards in this world that would sell out the innocent for money."

Rivalz took out a silver pendant underneath his black sleeveless turtleneck in the shape of the Hellsing Organization. He pressed the item of blessed silver to his forehead as he spoke in whisper. "To those that appose Hellsing, may God have mercy upon your fate. Amen."

* * *

In a sutherland Ohgi had turned on the main screen, revealing Tamaki's concerned face.

"Hey, are you certain about this whole thing? They've all had their IFF's removed. What if this is a trap?"

"The other side has total advantage in this war." A fact Ohgi and every other member were loathed to admit. "They don't need to set any traps. Okay people let's move; get to your assigned points."

"G1, can you move? It operates the same as what you're used to."

Ohgi didn't want to admit it but Tamaki has a point, everything fit together a little too well. "Look the fact that we received information that Sir Hellsing was coming to help us doesn't automatically ensure that you are her. What proof do you have that we can trust you?"

"I am afraid that is something I cannot do right now. What if these signals are being intercepted? I won't be able help to anyone. Any way, if Q1 is on schedule then enemy Sutherlands, two, should reach you in twenty-three seconds. Shoot them through the wall. "

Tamaki had just about had it with all the secrecy. "She out of her flipping mind."

This wasn't much but it was their only chance to win and Ohgi was more than willing to sacrifice his pride in exchange for the lives of his people. "Everyone double check your weapons." This led to another outburst from the inflamed loudmouth. "What are you serious?"

At that point Kallen had reached her assigned spot and waited to see if Sir Hellsing would pull through. Ohgi had been counting down since his talk with Tamaki, finger waiting on the trigger. "Three, two, one. Fire!" Half a dozen Sutherlands unleashed a storm of fire and lead tearing through the concrete wall onto the unsuspecting Britannian soldiers. The limbs were torn from the frames just as the pilots were torn from this world.

* * *

Lelouch held up a black knight chess piece from an expensive set she had found next to a pile of blood. 'An ID signal can be a double edge sword. Besides if the agents follow each of my orders everything should fall into place.' "P1, P4, P7 move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens towards three'o clock."

"You heard the woman do as she says."

Tamaki was still standing on the chair of his opened Sutherland. "Damn. What else does she want us to do?"

"P5 ready?" Tamaki let out an aggravated sign as he sat down and prepared to follow his orders but not without complaint. "Quit calling me that!"

Slash harkens rammed into one Sutherland after another, dismember each one. Metal flew through the air with the rare ejection pod. Meanwhile the Britannia military leaders and politicians were struggling to find accouter measure. They couldn't understand how a group of lowly elevens were wiping out their forces and so easily.

Kallen launched a slash harken onto the roof of a nearby building as a means of scaling it. The Britannian Sutherland that was stationed up there just turned to activate it's factsphere in time to be slammed to the roof by the glasgow's remaining arm.

"R2, fire anchor." A helicopter was impaled. "B7, use UN ordinates." A tank had its top blown off. "N group you'll continue your advance." Five Sutherlands were mercilessly firing upon a group of four Britannian Sutherlands until they were nothing but piles of flaming rubble and their pilots were all dead.

Lelouch took into account all the remaining troops on both sides while spinning a black queen in her right hand. 'The enemy has five possible moves. It's your turn, brother.'

The screen showed all remaining troops, including a few squadrons that were supposed to be guarding the Viceroy, beginning to form a circle. 'Clovis, this is definitely the most idiotic move available and it will cost you your live in the end.'

"Q1, do you have a map of the area?"

"I have a map of the old town, but it has no current landmarks."

"It will do." A plan quickly formed in her head that would take would obliterate all enemy units in one blow. "Mission 3." Her eyes stayed on the monitor to watch the enemy's progress as she held the communicator in her left hand. "Is everything ready?" A smirk played on her face; she could just see the look of confidence of her ex-brothers face only to be destroyed by a look of shock.

The Britannian sutherlands had just arrived at their target to find nothing. While underground every agent was moving towards the safe house with Kallen stand at her appointed position. She was counting down for the right moment.

Lelouch put down the communicator and held a black king in front of her face. "And with this I call check." The king was soundly placed in on the dash board surrounded by all the other black pieces.

Kallen fired off a slash harken to the ceiling and sped off in the direction of her comrades. The only regret she had was not being able to see the looks of disbelief of those soul sucking bastards in charge.

The ground clasped under the enemy sutherland's feet and every troop fell into the eternal abyss. The pilots were crushed under Japanese land and the Sutherlands of their homeland. They died slowly, painfully until every bone in their bodies was crushed and their lungs were impaled with their own ribs.

The only sound that could be heard was the laughter of a demon as she gazed at the true face of Britanna. "It's your turn Clovis." When her laughter came to a stop Lelouch picked up her normal black phone. "Wlater, Rivalz, Alucard! Show them hell, but leave Clovis to me."

Cackling could be heard from the other end. "With pleasure, my Lord."

* * *

I can't believe how long it has been since I last posted. But I am happy so many people have enjoyed the previous chapters. This is my biggest chapter so far so I hope you understand.

I don't think I'll be doing singular perspective again. What I did in the last chapter simply allowed the readers to get a basic idea of how those characters think.

I hope the battle was detailed enough for everyone but didn't drag to long. And yes Suzaku is already Euphemia's knight like in the magna. He will be properly introduced when Cornelia becomes the Viceroy of Japan.

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


	5. First Move

Disclaimers: I do not own Code Geass or Hellsing.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

* * *

Code Hellsing  
Chapter 4

_(December 22nd 1898)_

_His story was forced to a close as it began. With blood. _

_All was blood and pain. The stake was driven through his heart, but not completely. It appeared his opponent thought it appropriate to let him once again know the torments of being human before he was turned to nothing but ash. His clothes were becoming soaked with blood. The pain was racing throughout his limbs as though his blood was replaced with fire. In the background he can hear the hunter praying._

"_The grass witherith. The flower fadith. But the word of our God abidith forever!" The stake was pushed further into his heart. Blood filled his mouth but he couldn't drink it. The pain forced him to cough, expelling the crimson elixir and filling his chest with pain from using his lungs. And yet he remained. He had been kept on this plane of existence for a little longer._

_He finally opened his eyes to see the man who had brought him this torment kneeling beside him. He was a tall man wearing brown pants, white long sleeved shirt, black neck tie, riding boots, and a red trench coat. Resting on his black neck tie was __a silver cross, decorated with blue and black gems in an intricate pattern. __His brown hair was slicked back with a few strands raised in defiance and stubble covering his chin. They were the only ones in the graveyard, the clouds signaling the coming of rain. The coming of change._

_For a moment they merely stared at each other. The once vibrant crimson, now a dull red gazing into icy blue so sharp it could cut. The major difference of the two eyes was that those of ice were overflowing with purpose. _

"_Have I been bested, Sir?" A voice wrought with pain barely above a whisper reached the ears of the holy man. Crimson tears flowed down his cheeks gathering with its brother's beneath the man that once contained it._

"_Yes. You are bested." The voice belonged to a man that had wisdom and the patience from his job. A man that has risked everything, especially his life, to grant safety to those around him from the monster slowly dying before him in a place of death. "This is not a nightmare you'll be awaking from. Your castles are pilfered. Your dominions in ruin. Your servants destroyed. And the girl has fled this place forevermore. She will never be yours." _

_Hunter's face was one of silent fury as he marked down any possible means of hope for the creature before him. The count's expression hadn't changed in the slightest. Be it caused from pain, lack of energy, or simply not caring. It would not surprise the hunter if this was all a big game to the monster. In rage he raised his fist high above him and slammed it into the stake._

_A scream of pure agony echo throughout the resting place of the dead as the No-Life King was coated in his own blood. The hunter grabbed onto the beast's shirt, staining his white gloves with the red of sin and death._

"_You are judged and found wanted Vampire King. You have nothing. You are nothing!"The man gazed into the beasts eyes without fear._

"_Nothing!"_

_And all became black._

* * *

'Over two hundred years since the day I supposedly died. My kind have become little more than a tall tale to scare children into coming home before curfew. But I still live, bond by the powers of a man who had bested me. Now I answer to his descendant, a beautiful girl with an unbreakable will and a rage that will never be extinguished.' Alucard emerged from a shadow, crimson tears trailing down his face as he remembered that terrible pain. "Ha, ha, ha. Arthur, you definitely choose the perfect disciple to carry out Abraham's legacy."

Alucard slowly walked towards the center of the metal fortress taking in the sites. Blood was splattered walls in stokes as a form of mockery to the artist Viceroy. Walter and Rivalz had slaughtered everyone they came across. It was easy to tell who killed who if you knew where to look. Anyone Walter found had their bodies quartered or simply had their limbs torn off as they slowly died of blood loss and agony. While Rivalz decided to go with the merciless yet painless form of decapitation.

'I can appreciate the scenery later I have orders to carry out.' Alucard continued towards the generals at a leisurely pace. The sounds of footsteps echoed through the hallway accompanied by the complaints of disgruntled noblemen. 'Well lord Hellsing's precise instructions were to grind them down into a thin red paste, but there was nothing about doing it quickly or without having a few insects squirm before I crush them under my heel.' Alucard face broke in into a disturbing grin as he faded into the shadows.

* * *

Clovis had ordered his incompetent generals to leave him alone and find out what the hell was going on. In the darkness of the command center, he sat on his throne head resting on his left hand as chaos raged throughout his mind. 'Who could be out there? If world gets out that I lost to a bunch of eleven renegades I'll be disinherited. Cast out of the family to forever live with the knowledge that I had been defeated by a bunch of numbers.'

There was nothing he could do but pray that the foot soldiers he set towards the rumored resistance hideout was enough to finish the job. If this plan didn't work he was as good as dead to the Emperor. Clovis only felt this helpless once before; when Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to this godforsaken hellhole. Nunnally was brought back to the palace bruised, bleeding, crying out for her elder sister, but alive.

Lelouch on the other hand wasn't so fortunate.

Her body was never found and was later listed as one of the dead. This took its toll on the royal family, well some of it anyway. Cornelia couldn't believe it; she didn't speak to anyone, not even Euphemia, for three days before solidifying herself to see every last number pay with their worthless lives. Euphemia cried her eyes out when she heard the news and continued to cry for a week, even when tending to Nunnally. Nunnally never was the same after that; she was still the same lovable girl who cared for everyone, but something just felt "off" with her smile.

The community was completely outraged at the murder of another member of the royal family. The military wanted nothing more than to burn Japan to the ground in retaliation. It took every high ranking general and all of Schneizel's honey coated words to quell the rage. But in the end the bloodlust remained, it was just taken out on other countries.

There was however one disturbing fact about the grave site that was arranged for Lelouch. The guards reported seeing a young girl with long black hair dressed in a pristine white suit, white trench coat, and white fur hat standing before the tombstone. The guards didn't know what to think; in the beginning they almost thought it was the spirit of the fallen princess. The guards claimed that there was something impossibly unearthly about her and believed her to be an angel.

But that theory was quickly thrown out the window when the girl began laughing like a madman. The very sound of such demonic laughter created terrible images and unparalleled pain to each man in the vicinity. Once the girl calmed down she did something no one ever had the courage to even think of doing. The girl spun on her heel and kicked the tombstone of Marianne Vi Britannia right next to Lelouch's causing a large piece to break off. The laughter rang out though the entire cemetery but the girl parted with those present with a strange statement. "Oh Arthur was right you were a failure to the very end Marianne. Don't worry, your dreams will soon be sent to hell along with you and that asshole you call Emperor." The girl turned into a living shadow before dissipating into the air.

No one knew what to make of that day, but it was filed under the same category in everyone's mind: Weird.

Clovis was brought out of his thoughts when a lone man walked into the room without any trace of fear. 'Bartley should have stopped anyone from entering. He will definitely be hearing about this.'

"What are you doing in here? I ordered Bartley to -"

"I am not your lapdog Bartley nor am I to be mistaken as any other simple minded fool that would gladly do your bidding without a second thought, Prince Clovis." The figure came into better lighting but it only revealed a tall man in full foot soldier armor. The prince couldn't see the eyes of the stranger due to the helmet but still felt them piercing his entire being as though all his secrets had been neatly laid out. All this along with the lack of sound from the outside made it very difficult for the prince to keep from shaking in terror.

He gathered every ounce of royal authority in his blood to remain strong. "Then who are you, I prince Clovis command you to tell me who you are!"

"Royalty is truly a pathetic mistake of mankind. You have lost sight of humanity and believe yourselves to be on the level of the Gods. You think that those around you are nothing but dolls waiting to be ordered to march into oblivion. You don't think that murdering innocent civilians because you failed to protect your own secret is a true crime simply because of their nationality." The figure stepped towards Clovis until only three feet separated them."But just this once I shall comply with my prince." The man lowered himself to one knee as he removed his helmet. Long black hair fell out of the helmet blocking the face temporarily until it was brushed aside revealing the face of a woman.

"The eldest daughter of the late consort Marianne the 4th princess of the Britannian Empire Lelouch VI Britannia, at your service prince Clovis, and I am back here to change… everything."

Clovis stared at the woman in complete shock, the reason he became the Viceroy of this pathetic excuse of a settlement. The shock easily turned into an expression of pure joy at the face of his sibling. 'Nunnally will be so happy. We will be a complete family again.' "I'm overjoyed Lelouch. When they said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing it is to have you back. We should depart for the homeland immediately."

During Clovis' speech Lelouch stood up and closed the distance between them. She was not swayed by the honey coated words of elder brother.

"So I can be used once again as a tool of diplomacy? It seems you've forgotton why we were used as tools in the first place. And how I supposedly died when Japan was conquered."

Love. Love was an emotion that didn't exist in the royal family. There was only deception and betrayal. The moment your usefulness came to an end, you should start expecting someone to put a knife in your back.

Ice blue eyes widen at the accusation. Clovis slowly sunk deeper into the throne as he was easily stared into submission.

"That's right. Because my mother was killed." At times she could still hear the sound of bullets ripping through soft flesh, blood pooling around the body before flowing down the stairs. "Mother held a title as a knight of honor who was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt. Even though you people made it appear to be the work of terrorists I'm no fool." The absolute fear that resonated throughout Nunnally's being preventing her from screaming as her legs were torn to shreds. The last time her eyes were opened was the only time she truly witnessed the true hatred of the world for royalty. "You people killed my mother! And then when I had the slightest chance for a happy life you robed me of my sister!"

The dam burst, releasing the terror locked away behind a fragile mask of a collected royal. "It wasn't me! I swear to you, it wasn't me!" The terrified royal looked desperately at his younger trying to find some kind of hint that he would live to see the next sunrise.

"Oh don't worry I have complete confidence that you are not the one I am looking for. Like I said I'm not a fool. If I want any information besides how to plan Britannian's next swimsuit calendar I must pay a visit to our beloved elder siblings, Cornelia and Schneizel."

Clovis lowered his hands to bring one to his speeding heart in an effort to steady himself.

"However," Lelouch drew a sword from its sheath behind her back and brought it to Clovis' heart. "I cannot ignore the amount of lives you have stolen this day, among many others. You see on that day you didn't simply take Nunnally away, you took away the only reason I had to hold back."

"Please you can't! We may have different mothers but we're still family."

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." The sword quickly impaled the prince's chest, easily slicing through cloth and muscle. The light slowly dimmed in those once charismatic eyes until no life was possible.

Lelouch removed the sword from the dead man's chest allowing a torrent of blood to soak the high quality coat. Blood dripped off the blade until Lelouch took out a piece of cloth from one of the pockets of the stolen uniform and slowly cleaned the blade.

"I trust you enjoyed the show." Alucard fazed through the ceiling but remained upside down.

"Incredibly. They say you can tell the true value of a man as he is facing death. Hm, I wonder if all members of the royal family with have such pathetic last moments."

"Possibly, but there is a chance that some may have actually grown a spine in that gilded lifestyle. Did you not complete your task or did you simply skip completing your job to watch me make Clovis scream like a child?"

The shadows seemed to shudder as Alucard's laughter rang throughout the room reflecting his demented mind. "Don't worry I have completed my orders to the letter. But you are correct; I couldn't resist the chance to see the idiot constantly preaching over every channel in Japan reduced to a feeble corpse."

Lelouch couldn't restrain her eyes from rolling, but at least this fraction of the military was no longer a concern. A member of royalty was dead and the resistance had been given a generous donation of new Sutherlands.

It was a good battle, but the war was far from over.

"Now we wait to for Britannia to make a move." Lelouch sheathed her sword before picking up the discarded helmet. Alucard merged with his master's shadow as she left the room.

The first move had been made, hundreds upon hundreds of possibilities awaited in the future but it all depended on how the head asshole reacted.

This would be the first of many battles between the Empire of Britannia and the Hellsing Organization. The battles will be long and hard with many loses on both sides but neither side will ever refuse to back down until their opponent's leader is reduced to a perfect duplicate of the great artist.

'I am on a mission from Hell but I serve God till my last breath.'

* * *

I don't know the exact date when Abraham and Alucard faced off so I combined a year I found through research and using date for the winter solstice, the darkest day of the year. Remember Britannia works on a different schedule with their years, so the flashback earlier in the story is using the dating system that was common throughout the world before Britannia messed it up.


	6. Day Off

Disclaimers: I do not own Code Geass or Hellsing.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Code Hellsing  
Chapter 5

"Wake up, Lelouch!" A loud demand followed by a quick smack to the head with a rolled up paper pulled Lelouch from a blissful sleep. A well developed bust came into view, identifying the attacker as Milly Ashford. "I know you were sleeping your hand stopped moving." Each word was followed with another smack with her chosen weapon.

"That's hardly a reason to beat me with a rolled up collection of last year's budget cuts."

Lelouch, Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, and Walter were around a long table in the board room, while Nina was quietly working on a computer in the corner. The board room was actually a spare room in the small mansion on campus. The only occupants were Lelouch, Walter, and the maid Sayoko Shinozaki, which brought up a few strange accusations. Then there was that strange man that was seen coming and going at different times.

Sayoko is a twenty-four year old Japanese woman with chocolate brown hair, always neatly combed, and caramel eyes. She was normally dressed in a grey dress shirt, black ribbon, and black skirt that went down to her knees. She wore a white apron that buttoned in the back, grey stocking that went mid thigh, black flats, and a white maid's hat. A pouch of kunai knifes was attached to each of her legs while a small supply of smoke bombs were hidden under her apron. A kindhearted woman with more patience than most countries; she used to be Milly's maid until Lelouch offered Sayoko a job. Milly gave Sayoko her full permission, mostly so she could get away with more, and Sayoko believed that Lelouch would benefit from having a mother figure around.

"Well you do deserve it for hanging up on me like that." Shirley had decided to sit on Lelouch's left side and constantly gave Lelouch a shifty glance. "What was with you yesterday?"

"Well, you see-" Milly took immediate notice of the awkward situation.

"That's enough everyone." She softy hit her hand with the rolled up paper as a threat. "Let's not get sidetracked here. There is plenty of time to squeeze the gossip material out of her later. If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, then there won't be enough money for anything at all." Oh lord, what would the school do without the yearly cross-dressers ball?

Nina lifted her head from the computer"And if it comes to that point-"Seeing the prime opportunity for a laugh, that is partially true, Rivalz decided to finish the sentence. "The equestrian club will be pissed. We don't need them coming in here on horseback."

Milly looked exasperated at the frightening, ridiculous memory. You get distracted for one day and the entire budget gets messed up. "Rivalz, can't you act like a responsible student council member?"

"I believe we all know the answer to that." Walter had his feet on the table while balancing his chair on one leg.

"It would have been nice if you reminded us about this a day ago." Shirley looked away from the form she was filling out.

"I'd have to say a day later then we could just blow this off completely." Rivalz was slouching in his chair, balancing a pen between his index and middle fingers.

"That's still is an option for us." Lelouch leaned forward suddenly intrigued by the new plan.

"GUTS!" Milly's voice bounced off the walls.

Walter fell out of the chair and met the ground face first while everyone else cringed at the Milly's special brand of "magic".

"Oh for the Love of God. You're using that guts spell again?" Walter rubbing his sore skull.

"That's right. I want you people to start putting a hundred percent into this." Milly was looking way too smug, a moment away from laughing at Walter's accident.

"Sorry, but I don't think your magic is going to make much of a difference." Lelouch was nursing her poor ears. Sitting right across from the President during her "magic" is a surefire way to needing a hearing aide before you turn twenty.

"Actually it's got me going Madame President." Shirley raised her hand to show to represent her as a volunteer.

"Just the kind of girl I like supple and obedient." Milly had a strange spark in her eyes as the lids lowered half way.

"I work hard in the gymnastic club." Shirley raised her arm while grasping it with her other one to show that it was pure muscle.

"That's not what I was talking about. You're a size ten." Shirley was confused and looked down at her developing bust. "From what I've seen in the girl's bathroom anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places."

"Oh." Rivalz gained a lecherous expression as his eyes zeroed in on a certain orange haired girl's chest; Walter used his place on the floor to get a better angle.

Shirley wrapped both her arms around her chest, hiding her breast from view. "Wh-what are you talking about, you perv?" A light blush decorated her cheeks while voice took a higher pitch.

* * *

Shirley was walking back to class with Nina on her right and Rivalz on her left.

"I swear our President is a dirty, old man on the inside; sullying the meeting with her filthy mind." Shirley was still uncomfortable with Milly's observation about her breast size.

Not knowing how to appropriately respond, Nina answers in the only way that made sense. "Yeah well, that's Milly for you."

"Look on the bright side at least we got the budget balanced, didn't we?" Rivalz wasn't made to hang out with girls like this. He missed Lelouch's icy yet caring presence and Walter's hilarious and deadly sense of humor, even though they were just a building away cleaning up the board room.

"They used poison gas!" The three friends looked in the classroom they were passing and saw a student's looking at a news report.

"Man that's freaky. Shinjuku's only thirty minutes away." Another male student gave a spoke a fact that sent everyone in the room on edge.

"I saw smoke rising in the Shinjuku area yesterday." A girl gasped in realization. "It must have been the gas." The sound of heels meeting tile alert the three teens standing in the doorway to their two friends.

"Shinjuku?" Shirley turned to question Lelouch behind her.

"Just as we were about to leave, I heard someone talking about terrorist activity in Shinjuku. We normally go through the area as a shortcut so I decided to call you to check out the full story." Lelouch spoke with a small smile, strategies for future battles were being developed in her mind.

Rivalz smiled at the simple lie, Shirley was buying it completely. Honestly it was surprising how stupid people can be. Rivalz turned to look at the only other boy left to talk to when he noticed something strange.

Walter's leg was in an uncomfortable position, his faced was twisted in pain, and his hands were balled into tight fists. The blood starting to burst from the soft skin of his lower lip suggested that it was the only thing keeping him from screaming in agony. "Dude, what happened to you?"

Walter looked at Rivalz through one eye and motioned to follow him as he started an unsteady walk to the class across the hall.

"I ask again. What the hell happened to make you look like someone used the family jewels as a speed bag?"

Walter gave a pained laugh before slowly readjusting himself to his normal stance. "That's pretty much what happened. Lelouch gave me a reason to respect the female gender as well as never look under Shirley's skirt again; I thought no one saw that."

"You did what now? Oh ho, you sly dog. Well let's get back to the others. I'm curious to see what the media is using as an excuse for that bastards death. " Rivalz offered an arm to compensate for Walter's limping leg, but he refused. They entered the room seeing a larger crowd of students around the computers pointing out disturbing facts.

"Check out the footage of those dead elevens."

"Oh, don't look at it." Lelouch glared at the girl. 'A common display of racism. They don't even think of them as living creatures, just nameless objects to be shot for amusement.' The report ended with the usual note of how great Britannia is, that we are God's chosen, and all those around us are simply born to be concurred.

'This is strange, not one hint that a member of royalty has been slaughter. Why would they cover it up? Are they waiting for another Viceroy to become available to reduce public outrage?' Lelouch bid a quick "Good bye." to Nina and Shirley before heading towards her homeroom. 'But if that's the case, who's available for such a high position and has the true determination to seek out killers of the royal family?'

* * *

In Britannia's capital, the throne room was filled with members of royalty and high ranking military officers. Everything was in chaos; everyone was talking to someone else, even though nothing could be heard two feet away, or holding their head high to show they were above the common prattle.

"Enough!"The room was immediately silenced by the powerful voice of the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia. All eyes were on the man who ruled more than a third of the rule, but more importantly their lives. A tall, imposing man at the age of sixty-two with pure white hair styled to resemble the formal wig of a judge and merciless eyes of the darkest purple. He is dress in a high quality double breasted royal purple coat with gold designs and the symbol of Britannian Empire on the left side, white pants tucked into black knee high boots, a white ascot, and a black cloak with red lining on the inside which was connected to a medallion with the symbol of Britannia in gold on a background of navy lined with gold along the edges.

"As of this moment the residents of Area Eleven no idea of Clovis's murder; I would prefer to keep it that way until someone is stationed there to wipeout every last resistance movement." There were nods and sounds of approval throughout the crowd. "The main question is simple, yet we must be careful in this decision. This is the third member of royalty to die in Area Eleven; once this information becomes public the citizens of Britannia will be begging for justice. We need someone who can keep that restless energy in check, someone who will not hesitate to do what is necessary, someone who carries the true spirit of Britannia in their hearts." Everyone immediately envision the perfect woman for the job, Cornelia li Britannia. A fierce woman and Chief General of the Imperial Army, known for never letting a single man escape the battlefield alive.

The second prince and Prime Minister of the Britannian Empire Schneizel el Britannia stood to contribute what everyone was thinking. Schneizel is a man of twenty-seven years with short blonde hair and light purple eyes. He is dressed in a light purple under coat lined with gold going to his knees, a pair of white dress pants, a white ascot with an emerald pin, white gloves, and black shoes. While a white tail coat with black tails designed with gold and gold shoulder pads of a general go to his ankles. "Your Highness, I believe I speak for everyone here that Cornelia is the best choice."

The Emperor pretended to think over the obvious choice for a moment. "What is her progress in Africa?"

A general stepped forward. "I believe we will be preparing the announcement of Area Eighteen in three hours, my Lord." The general made a quick bow before returning to the crowd.

"There are no objections to the appointment of Cornelia as Viceroy of Aera Eleven?" All were silent, especially with Scheizal backing the decision. "Very well. The moment Cornelia establishes Area Eighteen she is to go to Area Eleven immediately; she may choose anyone she prefers as her Sub-Viceroy."

A member of lower status in the royal family broke from the crowd. "Sire, when should the public be informed of the late Viceroy?" The nobles around him looked at him as though he was trying to get himself killed.

"Release the information just before Cornelia is announced as the new Viceroy. If there is nothing else," All members of royalty seem to get smaller under that heated glare. "this meeting is over."

* * *

"Kallen! It's been ages." The shrill voice grabbed Lelouch's attention as she entered her homeroom. Four girls were crowded around Kallen, but here she is known as Kallen Stadfeld, a brilliant girl with a weak immune system. Her face was paler than normal, her hair had been combed straight, and her eyes only had the lids half open.

"Are you alright?" While Kallen had a slight smile on her pale face, her eyes showed that she despised these girls.

"Sophie's been worried sick all this time." Walter and Rivalz had entered the room and did their normal pastime of talking in the corner of the room.

"You're okay though, right?" They had been told that an accident happened and Kallen had to be rushed to the hospital emergency room.

Kallen lifted her head to look at the girl who asked the last question. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to be a little more careful for the next week until my body settles then I'll be back to normal."

"That's a relief." The three other girls nodded in agreement.

Lelouch had decided that after the victory in Shinjuku the men deserved a break. This time was to be used to prepare the safe houses, heal any wounds received, and restock all equipment. So the school day played out like it's suppose to, even though Kallen hated every moment of it. She felt if she had to spend another moment surrounded by these high pitched girls she was going to show them how weak she was.

At lunch she was eating a simple sandwich with no crusts while the girls from the class room discussed which boy on campus had the dreamiest eyes. A bee descended upon the five girls, but darted to hover in front of Kallen. Immediately the girls began to scream and point for a full ten seconds before they gathered enough brains to run.

"There's a bee! A bee!"

Kallen had merely been staring at the insect absentmindedly as it hovered in front of her face. "Oh my God, Kallen run!" Her attention was drawn when her name had been called reminding her that she was supposed to play the weak school girl.

"Hurry up and run!"

She slowly put the sandwich she was eating into her container and slowly walked away from the area before doing a quick sprint into the bushes and trees.

"I don't get it, why is a bee after me?" Kallen heard buzzing close to her ear soon she saw the bee flying around her head. She looked at it with little interest; she wasn't allergic so the concept of a little sting didn't frighten her. "I wonder if there's a hive nearby." Getting fed up with the aggravating buzzing she slowly lifted her lifted her left arm before attacking the bee. The bee few silently to the ground, its body sliced into three sections.

"God, I hate this! I'm tired of acting like a freaking weakling!" Kallen angrily bit into the sandwich she was eating earlier unaware that she was being watched.

"Impressive, but worthless if seen." Kallen jumped at the voice looking to the right she saw the school's Vice-President, Lelouch Lamperouge.

'Oh crap, she saw me.' "Can I help you with something?" Kallen reached for her handbag with the hidden knife. "Your cover is impressive, but your execution leaves much to be desired."

Kallen unsheathed her knife under Lelouch's throat. "Look this doesn't need to get ugly, just forget what you saw and back away." All this managed to place a smug smile under Lelouch's face. "Oh come now, there is no need for such trifle squabbles among comrades. I expect you to put your knife away; after all you were so well at following orders in Shinjuku, Q1."

"Sir Hellsing?" Kallen slowly backed away, barely holding her knife. "Yes, but be sure to call me Lelouch Lamperouge while in public." Kallen gathered herself into a quick salute before returning to attention. "Yes Sir."

"Now I have come to tell you that you have been invited to the ballroom after school. It is in the small mansion on campus impossible to miss. You have been asked to join the student council on my behalf." Kallen's outburst was silenced by a simple gesture. "It is school policy for each student to take part in as least one after school activity. In the student council all that is required is to attend a few meetings and do some paperwork, no one will ask questions." Finding no reason to argue Kallen merely sighed in defeat. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that…the thought of spending more time around spoiled Britannian brats is not my definition of a good time." Lelouch's eyes were filled with amusement from the comment.

"I feel the same." Lelouch started to walk to her next class. "Remember after school and brace yourself for something strange."

* * *

The sound of freedom echoed throughout the building causing teenagers of all ages to make their escape from the tyranny known as school.

Kallen was standing in front of the on campus mansion with her lord standing next to her, completely at ease. "Ready?" Kallen took a small breath before giving a quick nod. "Then welcome to a world that makes no sense." Lelouch opened the door for Kallen allowing both of them to walk through.

Kallen quickly grabbed Lelouch's arm and looked away in embarrassment. "Look about before I didn't know and I hope there are no hard feelings." Lelouch took back her arm and turned to face Kallen with a warm smile. "Kallen, everyone makes mistakes. Mine was letting Walter and Rivalz get drunk at the last New Year's Eve party and you don't want to know the rest. "

"Here it is!" Lelouch and Kallen looked to the second story and saw Shirley holding a microchip. "I found it. Look, this is it right?"

Nina came into view, taking the chip, and giving it a quick look over. "What a relief you found our lab data." Rivalz and Walter soon revealed themselves but they were definitely in an uncomfortable position. "Good my ass is killing me." Rivalz unneeded comment was enforced by him rubbing his backside while Walter looked much better than he did before.

The sound of automatic doors opening announced Milly, wearing a light blue apron, entering the room with a cart of different food. "Did you find it?" Milly made her way to one of the nearby tables. "I finished up on my end. Should we dig in?"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Way to go Milly!"

Milly placed each dish in a different spot as the others praised her. "You adore me, I know."

"Um, Milly what is all this? I thought we were going to keep this simple." Milly turned to her Vice-President.

"This is simple." Lelouch looked over the lobster biscotti's and grilled tuna. "We may have to reacquaint you with the dictionary?" Milly ignored Lelouch to properly greet Kallen. "By the way I'm Milly the President of the council, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh thank you. The pleasures all mine." Kallen had completely reverted to her polite, sick girl persona.

The others had come down stairs and gathered around Kallen.

"I'm Rivalz, the Secertary. If you need help with anything I'm your guy."

"Name's Walter and if there is anyone in school that's giving problems just let me know. I'll take care of everything." There was something very unsettling with the way he said that.

"Hi, I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the swim club. Welcome."

"Um, hi there. My name is Nina." As usual Nina was as quiet as a mouse.

Kallen quickly took mental notes on all the people around her. "Nice to meet all of you."

Rivalz took out a bottle of champagne and placed it on the table. "Now then let's start this party off with a toast to our new member."

"Champagne?" The outraged question hid Shirley's desire to smack Rivalz upside the head. She still had to get back at him for that perverted attitude of his from the meeting.

Nina offered her own brand of reasoning. "Yeah, but we're on the student council."

Rivalz gave off a light laugh as he struggled to uncork the bottle. "Oh you guys need to lighten up."

"Live a little, it won't kill you." Walter set shot glasses at each plate but set a wine glass at Kallen's.

Shirley grabbed the front of the bottle and tired to get it out of Rivalz hands. "No, we're going to get in trouble."

Rivalz twisted his body to evade Shirley's fast hands. "Lelouch catch!" Rivalz tossed the bottle towards Lelouch, who easily caught the bottle.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this either." Shirley rushed Lelouch making both girls meet the marble floor.

The vigorous shaking of the bottle during Rivalz and Shirley's disagreement created the bubbles that were causing the cork to slowly get pushed out, the shove to the ground shot the cork straight at Kallen's face. Kallen easily slapped the cork away but could not avoid being drenched by the champagne that shot out of its bottle like a fountain.

Milly offered a shaky laugh. "Welcome to the student council." Milly continued to laugh in order to cover up how badly everything went.

Slowly the other members began to offer their own laughter. Walter was the first to join in; he had been holding it in since Shirley practically jumped on Rivalz back. Rivalz was second because it was technically his fault, alright completely. Shirley was next after she scrambled to get off Lelouch with face dyed red from embarrassment. Lelouch stood up and slowly brush herself off, she didn't laugh but gave the heartwarming smile she used to give her little sister; she didn't dare laugh out loud heaven known's how sadistic it sounds after only finding enjoyment in the suffering of others for seven years. Even Nina had an unsteady giggle from the awkward scene.

It was during these rare times Lelouch could forget her misfortune for a few precious moments. Times when she could forget the war, the revolution, the blood thirsty beast of nightmares that was sleeping underneath the building. She could pretend she was a simple school girl hanging out with her weird friends.

But like all things it must could to an end.

Even the Britannian Empire itself.

* * *

Sorry for the holdup guys, I just finished finals week and you know how that goes.

I was also working on chapters for some of my other stories. Expect plenty more chapters throughout the summer.

Be sure to tell me what you think.


	7. Britannia's Witch

Disclaimers: I do not own Code Geass or Hellsing.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Code Hellsing  
Chapter 6

(Febuary 4th 2017 A.T.B)

The second Princess of the Britannian Empire, Cornelia li Britannia, was a respected and feared woman throughout the empire. When she heard about Clovis' assasination, memories she shoved into the darkest corners of her mind and locked into a steel box rushed to the front of her mind. Lady Marianne dieing on the steps of the Aries Villa, Nunnally tramatized into blindness as she lay traped underneath her mother's last embrace. Lelouch's name counted amoung the dead after the first attack on Area Eleven. The heart wrenching screams of a young girl demanding to know her sister was safe and coming to protect her as she promised. And now Clovis was painting among the clouds.

She always said her brother was too soft on numbers in his area. Having frivorous parties when he should he been solidifying Britannia's hold on Aera Elven. They were always rebelious, the small vicory granted by Kyoshiro Tohdoh only made them more unruly. And to think that mistake cost him his life. Another family member lost, another member of royalty torn from this world by the incopetence of the fools who were charged with keeping them safe.

The Emperor of Britannia has personaly ordered Cornelia to report to Area Eleven as soon as she finished with Africa. She was to become the new Viceroy and destory all terorists cells found with extreme pregudice. It was perfect, a blessing from the heavens. She would be able to avenge her brother and sister's deaths. But first she had the Middle Eastern Federation to crush in Africa before that dream could become a reality.

* * *

The last strong hold of the Middle Eastern Federation was located in the Libyan desert. A squad of seven bamides stood above the sandy wasteland protecting the dome base just a mile away. Bamides were the Middle Eastern Federation alteration on the fourth generation knightmare, standing at neary thirty seven feet high they were easily the tallest of knightmares. Unlike modern knightmares it doesn't have any arms, instead using three legs, each attached with a Sand Panel to improve traction over the desert. This knightmare is designed to be unmatched in long range combat with its assortment of weapons. A long range cannon was located in the center of the body, two machine guns were mounted to each shoulder, and two missile launchers that can each carry six to twelve missiles were welded on the upper shoulders. The knightmare is heavily armored, able to take multiple direct hits from three tanks without receiving a single sratch or losing any traction. In order to camaflage with the enviroment the armor was painted a light tan while the guns remained black and red.

The bamides meet an army of Britannian issue tanks formed along the perimeter. No time is wasted for Britannia to make the first shot. The tank fires at the center bamides but each round is merely deflected off the thick armor. The Africans wasted no time for retaliantion, fireing from their selection of weapons.

"Open fire!"

Britannian tanks were annihilated in one shot from the main cannon as missiles launched tanks to fall on their allies crushing both vechiles in a feiry explosion. The sand scattered into the air as the rounds reached their and sand quickly filled the air, shroading the front lines allowing Cornelia's ture hand to step forward.

The knightmares brust throught the desert weaving throught the wreckage of demolished tanks towards the mechanical giants. As the knightmares cleared the smoke, heading straight for the each bamide they were indentified as the modified sutherland, the gloucester RPI-209.

"Gloucesters!"

"They're coming from Selvam!"

Ten knightmares painted dull purple each armed armed with an assault rifle quickly closed the distance, dark blue capes falpping in the wind. The massive bamides towering over the sleek gloucesters as they drew closer. The Britannia's were not impressed.

The knightmare pilot leading the charge was the fourty seven year old general of the Britannian Army, Andreas Darlton. An incredibly tall man with light brown hair combed back, sharp black eyes, and a savage scar running from the middle of the right side of his forehead to the left edge of his lips.A man that values stregth and is one of the few indiviguals in the army that does care for the racism common throughout Britannia. "Shotty imatation knightmares." His words were shared with his fellow pilots, who agreed wholeheartedly.

Gilbert Guilford the personal knight of Cornelia was a man who would risk his life without hesitation if it would protect his princess. A twenty seven year old man with light blue eyes freamed by a pair of thin glasses and black hair reaching mid back in a tight ponytail with four bangs framing his forehead and two long bangs framing his pale face."They would have been wise to have surrendered from the start." Once he was close enough to the center bamide he fired a single shot at the left leg in the back.

The bamide came to a halt as its remaining legs began to colaspe from the weight. The crew desperately tiered to keep their balance as the knightmare began to tip to the left.

The base the bamides were guarding is enfeloped in a massive explosion, the entire base erupted in a cloud of fire sending large chucks of rubble soaring through the air. "What?"

The leader of the resistence turns to see a purple gloucester with two horns protruding from the head, longer waist armor with a golden symbol of Britannia painted on the front, and holding a black lance both sides tipped with gold. The knightmare stood atop the burning wreckage, white cape untarnished by the flames, symbolizing the end of Africa's long struggle for freedom. It was the signature knightmare of the Witch of Britannia, a knightmare that had crushed more nations than one would ever wish to recall.

"So Cornelia… a single unit did this?" The general along with his men were engulfed in a feiry blaze as their knightmares were taken down one by one.

Within her Knightmare Cornelia watched with indifference as the last of the rebels were shot down. "Another victory, Area Eighteen has been established." The slight static coming from the speakers signaled a radio transmission.

"My lady, about our next course of action." As always Darlton perfered to have a clear course of action before moving to a new area, especialy one with such an ominous reputation.

"Sorry to have you clean up after my foolish younger brother."

"Please don't appoligize, my lady. We are your chosen soliders. We have comminted our lifes to serving you." Darlton's words caused a confident smirk to form on Cornelia's face.

"Do you think Area Eleven needs our usual treatment?" This was more of a confinece booster than an actual question due to the fact the transmission was being relayed to the rest of the Gloucester Knights.

"Yes, my lady." The smirk smoothed into a caring smile. It may not be general knowledge, but Cornelia truly cared about the safety and wellbeing of her men.

"You all have my gratitude." Cornelia looked away from the screen as a scowl took over her features. 'Clovis shall be avenged.'

* * *

Underneath the mansion of Ashford Academy, the tunnels of the old subway had been converted into the Hellsing Organaztion's temperary headquarters and holographic conference room. "So Africa has fallen under Britannian rule." Lelouch was standing on a platform surounded by twelve holografic screens, but only two were active.

The news that Area Eighteen was created by the Witch of Britannia flooded the media and every public website. The Hellsing Organization worked on a global scale, so they obivously had a branch in Africa. But since the conization of any area was harsh and detailed they couldn't aford for any of their equipment to by found.

"Our scouts report that Cornelia attcked the main base stationed in Eygpt, the rest quickly fell to the Glousco Knights." Ohgi was acting as a substitute while Nagato was at China talking with Hellsing Organization's representitive about the current goverenment of the Chinese Federation.

Kaname Ohgi is a twenty six year old Jaapanese man with expressive blue eyes and black hair that was always held up by a red headband with a stay band hanging in between his eyes. He was formerly a school teacher before the war started as a way to fullfil the dream of a friend that died before he could do it himself. Ohgi is seen as the morale of the Black Knight fraction, always thinking about the safety and wellbeing of the Japanese people. Children orphaned by the war gained a tendency of refering him as their "New Daddy" or "Uncle Ohgi".

"How is the evacution of our soldiers proceeding?" This question was for Area Eleven's best researcher, Diethard.

"The records show that while Cornelia's forces decimated the military force placed before them by the Middle Eastern Federation, our African branch was been left undetected. All personel and equipment will be divided among the other branches while a hundred selected agents shall remain to remove the hordes of ghouls located various areas of the continent." The standard prcedure for evacuation was for a small team to remain behind to hunt down any known vampire threat in the area while the rest of the sector worked on moving supplies to preselected branches of the organization.

"What's Cornelia's status?" Lelouch had discovered a plan of the Japanese Federation that was bound to fail, but could easily be used to claim credit for killing the artist and introducing the Black Knights.

Diethard breifly glanced at the folder to his left."Cornelia shall be arivving at eight P.M. tonight but the anoucement will made at high noon after the funeral prosessions which the Emperor is scheduled to make a speech."

"I see." Lelouch absentmindedly spun a king chess piece in her right hand as she went through the possible sereneios. "Tell the soldiers that we will be defending a gehtto against Cornelia's forces in two days."

"If I may, Sir Hellsing, why two days? Wouldn't it make more sense to launch a quick assault immediately after Cornelia lands?" Lelouch gave Ohgi a small smile.

"Your ability to create attack strategies have improved considerably, my friend." Ohgi slightly blushed at the completment. "I have thought of that but it wouldn't work without heavy costs on our side. Any time a member of royalty or of noble bearing arrives in an area they are placed under heavy sercurity, both close range and long range knightmares in addition to standard foot soldiers." The revalation left Ohgi wide eyed and slightly pale. It was time like these he was glad he wasn't in charge.

"Well then, I'll give the troops your message. See you two in two days." Ohgi's monitor closed.

"I will continued to keep my position and send you any useful information I find." Diethard's monitor faded away leaving Lelouched sumerged in the dark.

It wasn't a new feeling. As a child she adorded the mystical qualities the darkness possessed but found the light harsh and cruel. She made a desicsion to leave the purity to Nunnally, the angel of the family. But that wasn't an option anymore.

When her mother was gunned down the clouds of darkness began to close in around her. It felt like she was being suffecated by the black tendrils. Once she conforted her father, the two sisters were sent to Japan as politcal prisoners it got easier to live. Lelouch met Suzaku, although they had a rocky start he became a good friend and part time gaurdian of Nunnally. The kindness of the two were able to pull Lelouch from her self-imposed depression and give her hope of a better life. But even that was taken from her all too soon.

The moment Nunnally was no longer able to shine a ray of hope upon Lelouch's dreary outlook on life, nothing stopped her from plummeting into the abys. The shadows were no longer held back, they were free to rip outwhatever humanity remained in the young master. For years she wondered the ruins of Japan with only the Beast as a companion, maybe that only made her fall from grace that much easier.

No matter where she traveled the bodies of the dead littered the landscape, rotting along with the pride of their nation. This land was a feast to the monsters kept hidden from common knowledge. Alucard was able to teach her what the books she stole from the family library could not about the hideous creatures she was expected to kill. She stole the weapons off fallen soldiers to get a proper grasp on shooting straight. She trained until her body felt like magma replaced her blood and the mere thought of moving a finger was painful. Despite the pain she kept training, afterall she had a powerful motivator. She promised her grandfather that she would never be caught in a hopeless situation. She broke that promise once when she released Alucard, she didn't intend for it to happen again.

She was left in the dark to disapear with common trash by those who were suppose to love her unconditionaly. To die once her usefulness had come to an end. That wasn't who she was. She wasn't a simple pawn to be used then discarded.

And she proved it. Lelouch didn't die in that God forsaken hellhole. She trained, she learned, she killed.

Lelouch made a promise not just to Suzaku but to herself that one day Briatannia would be razed to the ground. That is the Hellsing Organization's second goal and soon it shall come to fruition.

* * *

"Suzaku! Look, it's the Central Government Bureau!" Euphemia looked out the window as the jet neared Japan. Even at five thousand feet in the air the Viceroy's palace was easily spotted towering above the polished city surrounded by rubble.

"Euphy, you were here just four months ago. I doubt so much has changed to be seen from the air." Euphemia, or "Euphy", gave Suzaku a look of pure innocence. "If we really want to see the changes I'll have to take you on another tour." The mention of a tour caused Euphy's smile to widen.

"Yeah that's how we first met." Euphemia always looked upon that memory fondly, the first encounter with her knight in shining armor.

"How could I forget?" Suzaku turned his head to gaze upon the princess he had sworn his life to.

Euphemia "Euphy" li Britannia the third princess of the Britannian Empire. A sixteen year old teenager who is as caring as she is beautiful. Her pink hair flows down her body to her thighs, a small bun rests on both sides of her head, and a small part of her bangs in front of the right side of her forehead rests just above her eye while four long bangs hang off her shoulders curling around her body. Her eyes are a light shade of purple, glittering with the innocence of one who truly believes there is good in all of man. She was wearing her favorite royal gown, pink silk a shade lighter than her hair covered her breasts and stomach to be divided at her hips, extending to her ankles cut to resemble feathers. Cream colored silk of the highest quality silk wrapped around her neck form a collar, merging with wide sleeves matching the pink material in shape. The cream silk begins at her waist to her feet in the standard ball gown shape. Magenta ribbons are tied around her neck and above her shoulders connected to roses in the same color as her hair while one solitary rose lies where the pink silk divides into two wings.

"You've never told me the full story of how you two met." Two pairs of eyes shifted to meet closed lids.

"We didn't?" Euphemia brought her hand to her chin as she looked through her memory.

"We told everyone that we met during one of your attempts to sneak off in your last trip in Area Eleven." It felt strange in the beginning referring to his homeland as little more than a number but with time he was able to say it without the bitter taste coating his tongue. "We have a little over an hour before we land I see no harm in telling you the full story, if that is alright?" Euphemia giggled at the silly question.

"Of course. After all it was the day I met a man who truly understood my dreams of peace." Suzaku gazed at Euphemia as though she was the embodiment of perfection.

"It was my day off; I originally planned to walk around the settlement and take in the sights. I had no idea that an angel was about o fall from the heavens." Euphemia's hand rose to her mouth as an uncontrollable blushed painted her face bright red.

* * *

(October 17th 2016 A.T.B)

Suzaku was walking down the street with a brown duffle bag slung over his right shoulder as he contemplated what to do. This was the first time since enlisting in the army he didn't have someone yelling orders in his ear twenty four seven.

He was dressed in a, blue and black trench coat, brown short sleeved shirt, grey pants tucked into black army standard boots, and black sunglasses. It was the only casual clothing he had; everything else was his trooper uniform and standard armor.

He was passing the courthouse when he decided to just walk around and take in the sights.

"Out of the way please!" Suzaku stopped as a high pitched voice reached his ears, he raised his head the courthouse's second story. There was nothing going on around him so the logical choice based on the words was the person was above him. He was right, seeing how a young girl with bubble gum pink hair in a white, green, and orange dress had jumped out of the second story window. "Look out below!"

Suzaku quickly threw his bag to the side and held out his arms to catch the falling woman. The sudden addition of weight forced Suzaku to his knees as he kept the strange woman from hitting the pavement. Now that he finally got a closer look suzaku couldn't believe how pretty she was.

"Uh…Are you alright?" The girl looked at Suzaku with wide lilac eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leapt." In all his years, Suzaku believed there was only one woman who could truly capture the true essence of innocence and she was in a wheelchair.

"Well don't worry; I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms either."

"Oh, my." Suzaku noticed her eyes darken.

"Huh, it there something wrong?" She looked down her face twisted in disgust at her decision.

"Yes, there is something wrong." The purity and kindness flowing from her expression rivaled that of angels.

"Huh?" Suzaku couldn't believe someone could say there was trouble with such face.

"The truth is bad guys are chasing me." Each word coated with so much innocence it had to be a lie. "So considering the circumstances could you help me please?" Suzaku wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Sure he knew the girl was most likely lying through her teeth, but on the other hand he had been taught to serve Britannian citizens.

"Sure." Suzaku slowly rose from his kneeling position, aiding the girl to her feet. He stood to the side as she dusted herself off.

The two had no real plans so they just kept walking down the street to the park. Sensing the large amount tension the girl decided to get acquainted with her tour guide.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet, have we? My name is …Euphy." Suzaku noticed her pause. "Euphy?" She merely nodded.

"My name's"

"Don't tell me." Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "Cause I already know it, you're a celebrity. Son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi. " Suzaku turned on his heal, facing away from the girl who had unknowingly confirmed his theory.

"You lied before. There's no one chasing you at all." He heard nothing behind him. "Am I wrong?"

"Meow." Suzaku turned around to see Euphy kneeling in front of a dark grey cat with a black circle around its left eye, a black tuff on the end of its tail, and a black dot in the center of its forehead. Its large yellow eyes narrowed when Euphy tried to get closer followed by a warning hiss. What truly caught Suzaku's eye was the cat's front left paw was raised as though it was injured.

"Oh, does the kitties paw hurt." The cat crouched down, wary of its paw, and continued hissing at the overly cheerful human.

"Meow, meow, meow." The cat blinked at her words, giving a small sound of confusion. Euphy slowly stretches out her hand so the cat can sniff her. Once he decided she was not a threat, a small meow was given allowing her to scratch behind his ears.

"Meow. Meow."

Suzaku watched Euphy make friends with the cat underneath the shade of a tree. He walked towards to new friends, moving his sunglasses to the top of his head. Euphy gently picked up the cat and shows it to Suzaku with a large smile. Suzaku couldn't refrain from smiling as he shows his hand to the cat, to be savagely bitten.

"Ah…" Suzaku winces in pain as the cat adds more pressure into the four sharp fangs.

"Oh, my!" Euphemia just looked at the scene with confusion, she had no idea the kitty would do that.

Suzaku was able to gently pry the fangs out of his finger after a minute of working around the cat's powerful jaw.

They walked to the nearby steps with Euphy holding the cat, Suzaku made a mental note to keep his distance. Suzaku took out some medical supplies from his bag so Euphy could wrap the cat's injured leg. Euphy read the instructions thoroughly on the medication before applying them to the leg, wrapping it without it being too tight. "Do you normally have trouble with cats?"

"I like them just fine. However," He attempted to pet the cat, only to be hissed at. "the attraction isn't mutual." Euphy just smiled.

"I think unrequited love is the mark of a kind person." While the humans were talking, the cat saw an interesting red object in the crowd. He immediately ran towards it, away from the nice female and male who smelled of cowardice.

"Oh, the kitty ran away." Euphy liked the cat but it wasn't hers, not to mention if her sister ever found she snuck out again.

"Euphy, why did that lie to me after I caught you?" Euphy looked at Suzaku as though she was asked that a lot.

"Do you ask because you are concerned about me?" Suzaku was caught off guard by the question.

"Huh, ah…of course." Euphy stood up with a pleased smile carved into her face.

"Good then you can accompany me some more." She proceeded to pull him by the arm to the mall across the street.

* * *

Soft laughter rang through the jet as Suzaku finished his story.

"Oh, my what a strange way to meet someone."

"Yes, but I couldn't have been caught by more wonderful person." Suzaku smiled but he had learned to control his blush as a child, otherwise he would have been mistaken as having terrible sunburn for the majority of his time as a knight.

He looked at what he was wearing, what he had become.

Suzaku Kururugi had become the first number to advance beyond the rank of trooper and be known throughout the world as the Knight of Seven, the White Reaper. He was wearing a white tail coat that ended at his knees with two gold chains at the chest and the symbol of Britannia in gold thread of the forearms with black gloves covering the last amount of his am not branded in gold. The coat covers a white vest and a black long sleeve shirt while allowing the golden Britannian symbol on his chest to remain visible. A pair a pure white dress pants are tucked into black knee high leather boots.

Sometimes when he looks into a mirror he has to do a double take. This high quality life style was so different from the ones he had before. His time as the Prime Minister's son was pleasant, but he was surrounded by his own people who expected great things from him by following the path of prosperity for the Nation of Japan. A path he wasn't sure he could do, he never had the capabilities for the complex thinking required to run a nation. His time as a trooper was difficult, especially with drill sergeants constantly telling him he was nothing more than a worthless servant of the Empire. But it gave him a sense of purpose when all he wanted to do was to die for his sins. At times he wondered what Lelouch would have thought of his actions.

In his darkest moments he would think of the quite summer they all shared. Sweet Nunnally sitting in her wheelchair, spreading happiness to everyone around her as she listen to her sister and new friend talk about any random subject that crossed their minds. The silver tongued icy raven shedding her murderous glare, allowing the carefully hidden dove to fill him with a sense of all consuming peace. The time he had no real responsibilities, except his training with Sensei Tohdoh. Whenever Suzaku asked for Lelouch to talk about her family she would always take him somewhere excluded, leaving Nunnally back at the shed they called home. Spitting harsh words as though they were venom to all of Britannia, especially her father, and for all they stand for. He had met a large amount of her family in his time as a knight and in most cases the insults were perfectly justified, but Euphy and the first prince one could call them the black sheep of the family. She did mention there were a few kind souls among the corrupted bastards.

But there was one thing that always confused him, Lelouch's shadow. He felt stupid for concerning himself over something as trivial as a shadow but there was something weird about it. Out of the corner of his eye he would see it moving, shifting into a shadow befitting a ridiculously tall man. During one of his sleepovers in the shed, he woke up from a horrible nightmare involving a terrifying man covered in blood with fangs. The shadows in the room seemed to be more plentiful than normal. It took every ounce of self control to keep himself from screaming after he noticed the shadows were moving and something was coming out. He just sat there trying to figure out how to breathe again when he saw multiple red eyes opening throughout the shadows. Hundreds of glowing red eyes were glaring at him and Nunnally as though they were the source of everything wrong in the world. The weird part was that the eyes around Lelouch seemed to be gazing lovingly at her. He figured it was little more than the aftereffects of his nightmare, but it still sent shivers up his spine whenever he thought about it.

While he was going over his different forms of life, the two girls were going over how cute the kitty was and coming up with reasons for why it bit him.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Suzaku needed to know if this was right. He could never forgive himself if the sister of his first best friend was killed because of him.

The girls immediately stopped talking Euphy place a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Yes, I know everyone has been worried about me since I got back. I am thankful for that you have done for me, but I need to do this."

* * *

A private jet and a knightmare carrier landed behind the Central Government Bureau on the prepared landing strip. Sutherlands armed with shoulder-mounted missile launchers and assault rifles lined the strip and atop nearby buildings. Area Eleven's Board of Executives were lined up in front of the royal guard to greet their new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy.

Cornelia slowly walked down the ramp, indigo eyes scanning every inch and face. Her slightly curled orchid hair folded over her right shoulder to the bottom of her collar bone. Lavender colored lips formed a thin line across the Cornelia's stoic face. Cornelia was wearing her tyrian purple tail coat with matching pants. Her coat was decorated with gold and black designs lining the front. White gloves went to the middle of her forearms with a gold circle at on the back of her hand and an inch before her glove ended, her boots followed the same pattern. As a symbol of her position as Viceroy, she was wearing a white cloak with a large collar framing her face, designs matching that of her boots and gloves covered the collar and cloth from her knees down.

"Cornelia!" Euphemia wasted no time running down the jet's stair toward her elder sister.

"Halt!" Euphemia immediately stopped, nearly tripping in her pink half inch heeled shoes, as her sister's enraged voice rang throughout the landing site. "Euphemia li Britannia, you know that proper method of exiting a vehicle in an unknown location is to slowly exit while surveying the area for any potential threat. You shouldn't be so reckless, especially in this royal graveyard." Euphemia lowered her head in shame. She wasn't in Area Eleven for a minute and already she was being corrected for something she should know off the back of her hand.

"I know Sister, forgive me but"

"You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter form of protocol." Euphemia flinched from the Viceroy's harsh words.

"Yes, I understand." Cornelia turned to face the Vice Minister.

"Hm, now then give me your report." The Vice Minister stepped forward, eager to make a good first impression.

"Yes, milady, the first order of business is a welcome party we arrange for Your Highness" Hs was cut off when Cornelia takes out her hidden pistol and aims for his head.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupted. Where is the murderer?! I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get that bastard so I can tear out their heart!" Her hatred filled the Bureau with a sense of fear from the venom coating each word and confidence in knowing their adversaries didn't stand a chance.

* * *

For those of you who don't like a female Lelouch, don't complain about it just don't read the story. No one is forcing you to read this.

The Black Knights are about to make their début if anyone has an OC they would like me to use I would be grateful. Just send in the basic information including name, age, description, and a brief history.

I am still looking for characters to fill the nine remaining positions of the Convention of Twelve. That is just another name for the Round Table, the formal name will be revealed in the next chapter. Anyone want to guess the selected two?


End file.
